La Brochure (Tigertales)
by Fastlight
Summary: Une vision de Tigertales sur les défis ayant pour thème la loi du mariage qui ont émergé il y a quelques années. Maintenant noté "M" - TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE
1. Le Commencement

Histoire Originale : Tigertales (langue originale : anglais)

Pairing : HG/MM (romance)

Disclaimers : JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

* * *

 _AN: **Tigertales** a eu une idée en réponse à tous les défis qui circulent sur histoires de mariage. Voici **sa** version traduite._

 **LA BROCHURE**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le Commencement**

Deux grands groupes de personnes étaient assis dans la chambre caverneuse et résonnante située au plus profond des entrailles du ministère de la Magie. La pièce, vieille de plusieurs siècles, avait été le centre de débats magiques sans fin au cours des siècles. Elle avait été témoin de l'adoption de la loi sorcière, loi qui avait changé la vie d'innombrables personnes magiques.

C'était une loi en cours d'adoption qui faisait actuellement trembler la grande salle d'une multitude de sons. Des voix élevées dans la colère, dans la supplication, dans la défaite. Des voix élevées dans la crainte et la peur alors que les résultats de la grande bataille leur étaient présentés.

Des résultats dévastateurs pour le monde sorcier dans son ensemble.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se trouvait au centre du grand tourbillon d'émotions. Le regard brûlant du grand homme digne se posa sur chaque visage de l'assemblée. Sa voix grave s'éleva au-dessus du bavardage.

"Vous avez les résultats devant vous. La dernière bataille a laissé notre population vaciller dangereusement près du niveau de non-viabilité. Nous n'avons pas assez de citoyens pour continuer à prospérer. Notre civilisation, notre survie même est menacée. Nous devons repeupler nos effectifs."

Les membres vêtus de rouge et de noir du Magenmagot savaient qu'il avait raison. Leur existence même était menacée et des mesures drastiques étaient nécessaires.

La voix profonde du Ministre de la Magie continua: "Je veux un vote. Tous ceux qui sont en faveur de la loi sur le mariage lèvent la main."

Chaque main dans la pièce se leva comme une seule.

Prenant un maillet dans sa grande main puissante, Kingsley le fit tomber sur son podium avec un claquement retentissant.

"La motion est adoptée. La Proposition de Mariage et de Repeuplement de la Communauté Sorcière a désormais force de loi."

* * *

"Est-ce que tu peux croire cette merde ?"

"Ginevra Weasley!"

"Désolée maman."

La jeune rousse tenait la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses mains. Secouant le journal, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la grande table de la cuisine du Terrier.

Arthur et Molly ainsi que leur famille et leur famille élargie étaient assis autour de la table en chêne antique marquée de cicatrices. Bill et Fleur, Charlie, George et Ron. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger étaient également présents. Cette dernière était rentrée de l'université pour les vacances d'été.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit Gin ?" S'enquit Harry en ajustant ses lunettes.

La jeune rousse ricana et répondit : "La loi sur le mariage a été adoptée."

"Quoi ?"

Ginny tourna la tête pour s'adresser à sa meilleure amie. Regardant dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione Granger, elle déclara: "Le rapport indique que la population sorcière en Grande-Bretagne est tombée en dessous du niveau de viabilité."

"Qu'est-ce qu'un niveau de viabilité ?" Ron prit la parole, ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Il avait cessé de s'empiffrer du délicieux saucisson du petit-déjeuner de Molly et regardait sa sœur avec une curiosité non dissimulée. La grande bataille avait laissé sa marque sur tout le monde dans la pièce. Ron Weasley était devenu plus réfléchi et capable de cesser de manger avant de parler.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en répondant à sa question. "Cela signifie que la population ne peut plus subvenir à ses besoins car nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux." Hermione était sortie de la guerre avec un côté plus dur. Elle était toujours la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, mais elle était devenue un peu blasée en regardant l'admiration que lui portait le reste de la communauté sorcière.

Elle était toujours la même vieille Hermione, juste un peu plus méfiante. Chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à la cicatrice de son avant-bras, elle se rappelait encore une fois la nature désolante des gens en général.

Les yeux verts d'Harry Potter s'élargirent, "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?" Le jeune homme était sorti de la guerre très soulagé ... et un peu collant. Il s'était accroché à Ginny et n'était pas sur le point de le laisser partir. Même si cela avait tendance à étouffer la rousse fougueuse.

Ginny fixa le journal, fronçant les sourcils. "C'est déjà fait. Ils ont passé la loi. Nous avons maintenant trente jours pour nous marier ou le ministère va commencer à faire les jumelages."

Molly saisit la main de son mari, "Comment vont-ils choisir les unions ?"

"Avec le Choixpeau magique."

* * *

"C'est une plaisanterie ?" Rolanda Bibine renifla alors qu'elle prenait une grande gorgée de son thé. Elle regardait les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Filius Flitwick jeta un coup d'œil au bouillant professeur de vol, "Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ?" Sa voix grinçante fit trembler légèrement Bibine.

"Le Magenmagot a adopté cette stupide loi sur le mariage!"

Le petit professeur d'enchantements pencha la tête. "Pourquoi tu te fâches ? Tu es déjà mariée." Il faisait allusion à l'épouse de Bibine depuis dix ans, la charmante Henrietta Proudfoot. Ou comme Rolanda l'appelait ... Henny.

Secouant la tête, la sorcière aux yeux jaunes répondit: "Je ne parlais pas de moi. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a plusieurs professeurs ici qui sont toujours célibataires."

C'est à ce moment-là que l'un des professeurs les plus éminents et les plus célibataires a choisi ce moment pour entrer dans la salle des professeurs.

Avec toute la grâce de son animagus, Minerva McGonagall entra silencieusement dans la grande pièce pour trouver un certain nombre de ses professeurs la regardant. Jetant un coup d'œil sur elle-même, elle demanda: "Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose qui dépasse?

Souriant, Bibine répondit: "Oui ... ton état civil."

Mystifiée, la directrice regarda son amie, "Pardon ?"

Bibine répondit en jetant le papier sur la table: "Lis ça mon amie. C'est en première page." Connaissant très bien son amie de longue date, Rolanda Bibine se leva sagement et quitta la pièce. Encourageant Filius et Pomona, elle leur fit signe de partir également.

Ce fut une bonne chose.

Quelques instants après avoir fermé la porte, celle-ci éclata et des flammes de colère vertes et or vacillèrent et flambèrent dans son sillage. Cela a été suivi par un rugissement surnaturel et une série de jurons et de malédictions en gaéliques.

La Directrice de Poudlard n'était pas amusée.

* * *

Et ainsi, il arriva que durant les trente jours prescrits, une masse folle de candidats au mariage prit d'assaut le Bureau des Licences de Mariage et des Cérémonies du Ministère de la Magie.

Du personnel de bureau supplémentaire avait été ajouté pour accueillir une foule plus nombreuse que la normale.

"Une foule plus nombreuse que la normale qu'il dit ! Ce ne sera que pour quelques temps qu'il dit !" Percy Weasley grommela en avalant une autre boisson énergisante Centaure Rouge.

Une autre employée jeta un coup d'œil à la tête rousse mécontente: "Ferme-là Percy ! On a du travail à faire." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la canette vide de Centaure rouge qu'il avait mise à la poubelle, et ajouta: "Et arrête de boire cette merde! Ça va faire rétrécir tes nouilles!"

Les yeux bleus typiquement Weasley s'élargirent alors qu'une main se glissait pour bercer ses précieux bijoux de famille. Voyant qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir la même taille, il soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers son comptoir, "Suivant s'il-vous-plaît!"

Une jolie sorcière blond vénitien se dirigea vers son guichet. De grands yeux noisette clignèrent de surprise, "Perce? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Penelope Deauclaire était toujours aussi belle. Même cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, même joli bouton au nez, même sourire. La seule différence était le sorcier maigre qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Percy fronça les sourcils à l'homme qui eut le culot de poursuivre sa Penny.

SA PENNY!

"Peu importe ce que je fais ici, que fais-tu avec Stan Rocade par les caleçons de Merlin ?" L'homme Weasley était furieux.

Souffrant de son indignation, Penny répondit: "Tu n'as jamais appelé, tu ne m'as jamais envoyé de hiboux. Qu'étais-je supposée penser?

"Je l'ai fait !"

"Tu ne l'as pas fait !"

Rocade essuya son nez sur sa manche et murmura: "Écoute le rouquin, moi et Penns, on est ensemble, alors met-la en veilleuse et file les papiers!" Il mit son bras autour de la jeune sorcière en signe de possession.

"Enlève ta main de cette femme, tocard ! C'est ma sorcière!" cria Percy alors qu'il sautait sur le comptoir.

Les autres employés du bureau regardèrent fixement le petit homme aux cheveux roux. Oui, Percy Weasley était finalement devenu fou ... ou s'était fait pousser une paire de valseuses.

Percy leva sa baguette et jeta un regard noir à Rocade. "Je vais me battre ici pour sa main espèce de vaurien !"

Stan Rocade était peut-être un peu lent à la détente, mais il savait quand jouer ses cartes et quand se coucher. Ou dans le cas, fuir en criant par la porte.

Penelope Deauclaire se tenait devant le comptoir de Percy, la bouche grande ouverte. Son ancien prétendant se tenait au-dessus d'elle, ressemblant à un lutin enragé mais ... mignon.

"Ohhhh Percy!"

Des yeux bleu cristal fixèrent des homologues noisettes élargis de surprise, "Penelope Deauclaire ! Tu es ma sorcière et je t'aime ! Épouse-moi, s'il te plaît ?"

"Oh oui! Oh oui! Oh oui!"

Debout dans la file d'attente, Harry Potter regarda Ginny Weasley. "Wow. C'est la famille avec laquelle je me marie."

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent lorsque la jeune femme répondit: "Tu n'as aucune idée."

Derrière eux, Lavande Brown battit des cils vers Ron Weasley. "Oh, Ron-Ron, je ne savais pas que les hommes Weasley étaient si ... passionnés!"

* * *

Dans les jours suivants, plusieurs centaines de couples se sont mariés à la hâte. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne restait plus de sorciers et de sorcières disponibles ...

Kingsley Shacklebolt frappa timidement aux grandes portes en chêne menant au bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Il a eu la chair de poule en entendant l'ordre de cette dernière.

"Entrer !"

Rassemblant le plus de dignité possible, le Ministre de la Magie entra dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, la féroce sorcière posa sa plume sur le bureau et fixa son regard émeraude sur son visiteur. Voyant qui c'était, elle hurla: "Vous !"

Le grand homme à la peau sombre sursauta.

"Vous osez venir ici ? Après ce que vous avez fait?"

Les yeux marrons foncé s'élargirent innocemment. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Les yeux émeraude se rétrécirent en une fente. "Vous êtes responsable de cette loi abandonnée de Merlin !"

Prenant sa meilleure tête de chien battu, il plaida: "Minerva ... vous savez comment c'est."

"Il n'y a pas Minerva qui tienne, vous êtes devenu un connard !"

Plusieurs plumes ont sauté du bureau et ont filé dans les airs en direction du front du Ministre de la Magie.

"Ouille ! Argh ! Bon sang Minerva ! Aïe !"

En atteignant la poche intérieure de sa robe, il sortit l'étude de viabilité menée par le département des mystères l'année précédente. Parallèlement à cela, il y avait une autre étude indépendante menée par l'Université de Merlin. Les deux rapports étaient arrivés à la même conclusion et avaient ainsi précipité l'adoption de la nouvelle loi.

En lévitant les parchemins sur le bureau de Minerva, il gémit, "Lisez-les vous-même. Je devais faire quelque chose !" Il grimaça en retirant une plume fichée entre ses yeux bruns effrayés.

En reniflant, McGonagall s'assit et ramassa les documents. Ses yeux émeraude s'élargirent alors qu'elle lisait les résultats des deux études.

"Est-ce vrai ?"

Hochant la tête, le grand homme à la peau sombre tamponna le sang et l'encre sur son front : "Nous devions faire quelque chose. La loi sur le mariage était la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire."

Minerva secoua la tête. "Tu n'aurais pas pu définir les paramètres à partir de dix-sept ans jusqu'à, disons, soixante-seize ans peut-être ?"

Secouant la tête, le grand sorcier répondit: "Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu as soixante-dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa seule réponse fut un faible grognement.

Les yeux sombres brillèrent un peu alors que Kingsley répondait, "Désolé Minerva, mais la tranche d'âge de dix-sept à cent dix-sept ans est toujours valable."

Un autre grognement.

"Allez Minerva ! Ça va aller."

Il s'approcha de son bureau et ajouta, "Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici, en passant."

Avec un sourcil inquisiteur levé et un ton moqueur, elle répondit: "Oh ?"

Hochant la tête, le grand homme répondit: "Je me trouve dans la même situation que toi. Je dois trouver une femme. J'ai demandé à Hermione Granger et elle a catégoriquement refusé."

Minerva sourit, "Bien pour elle."

Kingsley se gratta la tête. "Oui, eh bien, on dirait qu'elle sera l'une de ceux qui seront jumelés par le Choixpeau." Il désigna l'étagère où était assis le chapeau de tri, à l'écoute.

"Et bien associée elle sera !" Il annonça avec un gloussement.

Ignorant le vénérable morceau de mercerie ancienne, Kingsley continua: "Étant donné qu'elle est l'une des deux plus puissantes sorcières d'Angleterre, j'ai pensé lui demander."

Minerva pencha la tête. "Qui est l'autre sorcière ?"

Souriant, il répondit: "Vous l'êtes."

La sorcière plus âgée vit immédiatement où allait la conversation: "Oh non, Kingsley Shacklebolt ! C'est hors de question ! Je vais tenter ma chance avec le Choixpeau."

Alors que le Ministre de la Magie s'enfuyait, effrayé, un certain morceau de mercerie alerte commença à comploter.

* * *

 _-à suivre_

AN: Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai changé d'auteur et de genre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	2. La Répartition

**LA BROCHURE**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **La Répartition**

Deux semaines après l'expiration du délai de trente jours, un hibou grand-duc noir plutôt élégant a survolé la campagne. Sa destination ...

Le Terrier.

La maison du clan Weasley était l'emplacement actuel de la personne sur adressée sur l'un des parchemins que Digby tenait fermement entre ses énormes serres. Repérant un perchoir à l'extérieur de ce qui devait être la fenêtre de la cuisine, le majestueux hibou s'abaissa gracieusement et déploya ses magnifiques ailes sur toute leur longueur. En voyant l'oiseau qui s'approchait, Errol laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et se dirigea vers un arbre proche.

À son âge, il pensait que la discrétion était la meilleure part du courage. Un oiseau imposant, comme celui qui approchait rapidement, avait besoin de beaucoup d'espace. Mieux valait ça que d'être déchiré en lambeaux par la créature à l'apparence démoniaque. En outre, il savait que Maîtresse Molly ne pourrait jamais le remplacer.

* * *

La Grande Salle de Poudlard bourdonnait de centaines de conversations. La majorité d'entre elles étaient centrées sur le tumulte provoqué par la loi sur le mariage. Les septièmes années avaient été particulièrement bouleversés par le fait que chacun d'entre eux serait mariés dans le mois qui suivrait l'obtention de leur diplôme.

Le ministère leur avait gracieusement accordé cette petite marge de manœuvre.

Un grognement plutôt méchant de la Directrice n'y avait rien changé.

Minerva McGonagall regardait l'ensemble des élèves, un sentiment de tristesse arrosant ses yeux émeraude. Ces jeunes étaient l'avenir du monde sorcier. Leurs actions façonneraient l'histoire à venir. Combien d'entre eux ne pourraient pas atteindre leur plein potentiel en raison du fait que le ministère les forçait à se reproduire comme du bétail? Combien d'avenir seraient changés pour toujours?

Filius Flitwick avait récemment prêté une attention particulière à la Directrice. En fait, toute la faculté avait été attentive, Minerva étant celle qui serait la plus touchée parmi le personnel. Le reste des professeurs avait déjà été jumelé ...

Lui et Pomona étaient mariés depuis des années. Rolanda avait Henny et essayait actuellement de décider qui allait tomber enceinte. Poppy et son mari avaient commencé à prendre des potions de fertilité en plus d'espérer que la nouvelle Potion de Viagra les aiderait. Hagrid avait demandé le mariage à Olympe Maxmine. Sa seule exigence fut qu'elle n'allait PAS vivre dans sa hutte. Leur mariage était prévu pour le week-end prochain.

Aurora Sinistra avait accepté d'épouser Amos Diggory. Le sorcier avait perdu sa femme un an après avoir perdu son fils unique au profit de Voldemort. Flitwick sourit en pensant que le professeur d'astronomie, gentille et douce, serait parfaite pour Diggory, toujours en deuil. Le seul membre du personnel qui ne soit pas jumelé était Minerva.

Ils se souciaient de la féroce sorcière avec une profonde loyauté. Peut-être plus profonde que celle accordée à Dumbledore car la majorité du personnel n'avait pas pardonné au vieil intrigant sa manipulation sur Harry Potter et par extension sur eux, avant les événements qui ont conduit à la grande bataille.

"Minerva ?"

Filius tourna la tête pour faire face à Rolanda Bibine alors qu'elle s'adressait à la directrice.

McGonagall a concentré son regard pénétrant sur l'instructeur de vol, "Oui ?"

"Tout ira bien, tu sais."

Un sourcil interrogateur se leva: "Ah oui ? Et comment est-ce que ça pourrait bien aller ?"

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bibine répondit: "Le Choixpeau vous connaît probablement mieux que personne. Il ne vous placera pas avec un sorcier qui n'est pas compatible."

Un reniflement sardonique éclata de la Directrice alors qu'elle répondait: "Il ne me placera pas avec un sorcier du tout !" Sur ce, elle posa sa serviette sur son assiette vide et se leva gracieusement de son siège. En regardant fixement les étudiants, elle ajouta: "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller chercher le Choixpeau et aller au ministère en Cheminette pour une réunion avec Kingsley." Le nom du Ministre a été prononcé avec une touche de venin dans sa voix.

Regardant la puissante sorcière glisser élégamment vers la sortie du personnel, Bibine se pencha vers Flitwick. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Filius soupira. "En raison d'une blessure qu'elle a subie aux mains de Grindlewald, elle est incapable de donner naissance à un enfant. La moitié de ses partenaires potentiels sont éliminés à cause de ça." Le petit professeur regarda dans les yeux jaunes de Rolanda Bibine alors que sa déclaration menait à une importante réalisation.

La bouche de Rolanda s'ouvrit lorsque les mots de Flitwick devinrent clairs. Secouant la tête avec consternation, elle murmura "Oh Merlin ..."

Minerva McGonagall devait être associée à une sorcière.

Haletante, Bibine lâcha: "Mais elle est hétéro !"

Hochant la tête, Flitwick répondit: "En effet."

* * *

Digby ébouriffa ses plumes brillantes et laissa échapper un doux hululement alors qu'il espionnait la Maîtresse du Terrier.

Molly sourit en remarquant le grand hibou qui attendait. "Eh bien, qui avons-nous ici ?" Elle agita sa baguette vers la fenêtre et observa l'énorme oiseau entrer avec précaution à l'intérieur et atterrir sur la table de la cuisine. La grande créature tendit sa jambe et lui montra le parchemin qu'il avait apporté.

"Bien d'accord alors." Dit-elle en déliant soigneusement le message. Atteignant la poêle chaude qui contenait les ébauches du petit-déjeuner sur lequel elle travaillait, elle tira une saucisse du tas et la tendit gentiment au hibou.

Digby la tira soigneusement hors de sa main avec son bec pointu comme une lame de rasoir et laissa échapper un hululement de gratitude alors qu'il avalait rapidement la viande. Donnant un petit salut, le hibou vola rapidement par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le ministère. Son travail était terminé.

"Un si beau hibou." marmonna Molly en se retournant vers la poêle.

Un cri de mécontentement retentit de la fenêtre toujours ouverte alors qu'Errol se réinstallait sur son perchoir. Souriant, Molly prit une autre saucisse du tas et dit: "Aucun hibou ne peut te remplacer, mon doux oiseau."

Mollifié, Errol prit la saucisse offerte et l'engloutit. Avec une douce huée, il se mit ensuite à lisser ses plumes.

* * *

Minerva leva les yeux sur l'étagère qui contenait son avenir. Littéralement, en réalité, cette étagère particulière étant la demeure du Choixpeau magique de Poudlard. Bien que l'ancienne relique n'ait pas d'yeux, la sorcière la plus âgée ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il la regardait.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, n'est-ce pas ?" Sa question était dirigée vers le chapeau. Il n'a pas dit un mot, mais les portraits qui décoraient son bureau l'ont certainement fait.

"Alors c'est pour ça que vous ne vous êtes jamais mariée ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants ?"

"Oh Tabby, le fait de ne pas pouvoir concevoir ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas devenir parent."

Cette dernière déclaration avait été faite par son regretté ami Albus. Une seule larme coula le long d'une haute pommette jusqu'à la fine joue en dessous alors que la directrice prenait une profonde inspiration, tremblante.

Sans dire un mot, Minerva se leva et retira le Choixpeau de l'étagère pour le placer sur sa propre tête. Presque immédiatement, le chapeau a commencé à parler ...

"Vous portez une lourde peine en vous ma chère mais ne craignez rien. La douleur se transformera bientôt en une grande joie car je sais exactement à qui vous appartenez. Je ne le dirai pas maintenant, oh non, cela ne serait pas juste. Pour vous ou pour la jeune dame en question. "

Minerva grogna, "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas lesbienne !"

Le chapeau rit, "Je n'ai pas dit que vous l'étiez. Cependant, il vous manque un morceau de votre âme et cette jeune femme le possède. Sans elle, vous continuerez à vous sentir vide et seule pour le reste de vos jours. Non, vous n'êtes pas lesbienne, mais vous allez vous marier avec cette femme et faire un enfant. Vous le devez. "

Troublée, Minerva se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le lac Noir. Le Choixpeau, toujours perché sur sa tête, demanda: "Dîtes-moi ce qui pèse sur votre cœur."

Une main tremblante essuya une autre larme alors que la grande sorcière sentait ses épaules s'affaisser. "Comment peux-tu être si sûr que mon vrai compagnon est une femme ? Je n'ai même jamais regardé une autre femme et encore moins envisagée une pour être ma femme."

Un autre petit rire éclata du chapeau, "Je ne parle pas de n'importe quelle femme. Je parle de votre âme sœur. Votre seul vrai amour. Cette femme va vous compléter, Minerva McGonagall. Vous n'avez qu'à la laisser entrer."

* * *

"Arthur ! Hermione ! Venez ici !" beugla Molly de sa meilleure voix de maman.

On pouvait entendre un tonnerre de pas dans les nombreux escaliers du Terrier. Apparemment, plus que les deux personnes que Molly avait convoquées arrivaient. Le groupe entier comprenant toutes les âmes vivantes dans le Terrier, y compris Pattenrond, débarqua dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ma chérie ?" Demanda Arthur alors qu'il se démêlait du groupe.

Molly se tenait près de l'évier avec deux morceaux de parchemin. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle souleva le premier morceau et récita: "Chers Arthur et Molly Weasley. En raison de la nature prolifique de votre mariage ainsi que de la robustesse et du courage incroyables de votre progéniture, vous êtes commandé d'en produire plus."

"Pardon ?" Arthur était abasourdi.

Molly a acquiescé. "Il y a plus. Il est dit ici que les partenaires qui ont déjà eu des enfants et sont toujours dans la limite d'âge prescrite sont tenus de produire un enfant dans l'année suivant la réception de cette lettre. En prime, ils offrent une allocation de cent galions par mois pour chaque enfant supplémentaire produit après le premier requis jusqu'à ce que l'enfant atteigne l'âge de 17 ans. "

On pouvait voir la vapeur s'échapper des narines de Molly Weasley alors qu'elle criait: "J'ai élevé sept enfants et je n'ai jamais reçu une seule noise, encore moins un galion, et maintenant, ils veulent me payer pour me reproduire ?" Elle tapa furieusement du pied alors qu'elle ajoutait, "Attends que je pointe ma baguette magique sur Kingsley Shacklebolt !"

Arthur se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, la bouche ouverte. Un son venait de sa gorge. Une sorte de croisement entre un sifflement et un sanglot. Comme si quelqu'un venait de laisser sortir tout l'air de son corps.

George s'est déplacé vers son père. En le tapotant dans le dos, il murmura: "Ca va aller ?"

La bouche d'Arthur bougea mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Secouant la tête, George demanda, "Qu'y a-t-il sur l'autre parchemin ?"

Molly jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre enveloppe. "Oh, celle-ci est pour Hermione." Elle chercha la belle jeune étudiante dans la foule. Voyant les yeux au chocolat la regarder avec inquiétude, elle soupira et dit: "Ton jour de tri est ce samedi. Tu dois te présenter à la Chambre du Magenmagot à neuf heure pile."

"Merde."

* * *

Ce samedi à exactement neuf heures du matin, les imposantes portes en fer forgé de la Chambre du Magenmagot se sont ouvertes pour permettre aux cent premières personnes convoquées pour le tri d'entrer. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, cela signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une réunion préliminaire avec le Choixpeau. Ce serait une folie de supposer que le chapeau vous trouverait un partenaire du premier coup. Beaucoup de gens attendaient une invitation à revenir.

Hermione Granger contempla l'immense pièce avec une combinaison de ressentiment et de crainte. Oui, c'est là que des siècles de loi sorcière avaient été adoptées, mais c'est aussi l'endroit où la loi sur le mariage a été promulguée. Elle sentit une énorme contrariété bouillonner dans son estomac à propos de toute cette affaire.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour trouver une place, elle aperçut de nombreux visages familiers dans la pièce. Dont un visage qu'elle souhaitait désespérément éviter.

Cormac McClaggen observa la sorcière aux yeux sombres avec une certaine lueur avide dans le regard. Il voulait Granger depuis des années. Maintenant, il avait enfin une chance de l'avoir!

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la pièce dans l'espoir de se perdre dans la foule. Elle avait laissé son chapeau de marque à l'école et était vêtue d'une robe bleu marine au lieu de son vert traditionnel. Tranquillement, elle trouva un siège près de la porte. Secrètement, elle espérait pouvoir interrompre le processus si elle devait être jumelée à une personne inappropriée.

Draco Malfoy entra dans la chambre avec une expression sarcastique sur son visage aristocratique. Un seul sourcil se leva alors qu'il scrutait la pièce à la recherche de visages familiers. Il ricana quand il vit Granger. Se déplaçant vers le haut des gradins, il continua de chercher des visages familiers. Une jolie sorcière blonde attira son attention. Les yeux gris firent un inventaire minutieux de la silhouette mince et pourtant tout en courbes, des petites mains, un joli visage ...

 _Attend !_

 _C'est Luna Lovegood!_

Roulant des yeux, il se rassit avec un reniflement.

La silhouette haute et musclée de Kingsley Shacklebolt s'est dirigée vers le podium, installé sur une petite plate-forme. Levant la main, l'homme à la peau sombre attendit que la foule se taise.

"C'est aujourd'hui la première session de tri. Pour certains d'entre vous, ce sera la première d'une longue série. Pour d'autres, vous partirez aujourd'hui avec votre partenaire." Ses yeux marron profond tombèrent sur les traits royaux de McGonagall. La sorcière aux yeux émeraude lui lança un regard méprisant. Il faudra beaucoup de temps avant que la directrice daigne lui parler à nouveau.

Soupirant, il continua, "Quand votre nom sera appelé, vous viendrez vous assoir sur le fauteuil et mettrez le Choixpeau afin qu'il puisse vous évaluer."

Un par un, les gens furent appelés sur l'estrade et le chapeau de tri a été placé sur leur tête. Quand vint le moment pour Cormac McClaggen d'être appelé, il resta immobile pendant que Kingsley plaçait le chapeau sur sa tête. Alors que le ministre s'éloignait, le jeune homme murmura: "Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'Hermione Granger soit ma femme."

Les rires qui ont éclaté du chapeau ont résonné dans toute la chambre: "Vous ne vous croyez sûrement pas digne d'une telle sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le visage de Cormac devint rouge betterave.

En ricanant, le chapeau a continué, "Vous avez besoin d'une sorcière qui a des goûts simples mais qui n'a pas peur de vous tordre une cheville ou deux." Il y eut une pause, puis le chapeau s'exclama: "Je sais ! Millicent Bulstrode !"

Cormac McClaggen a dû être porté hors de la chambre car il s'était évanoui. La jeune Bulstrode trottinait à côté de son futur mari grotesque alors qu'il était lévité hors de la pièce.

Les éclats de rire soulagés d'Hermione résonnèrent dans la pièce comme un feu d'artifice de qualité Weasley. Elle espionna Malfoy qui la regardait et envoya un haussement d'épaules dans sa direction.

Le nom suivant fut appelé, "Luna Lovegood".

La foule regarda la blonde svelte monter sur le podium. Alors que le chapeau était placé sur sa tête blonde, elle murmura: "J'espère que tu n'as pas de poux ou de nargoles. Surtout après avoir été sur la tête de Cormac."

On entendit un grognement de la part du chapeau qui répondait: "Je vous ferai savoir madame que je ne suis pas infestée, merci beaucoup." Il y avait un ton offensé dans sa voix.

Luna sourit rêveusement. "Oh, je ne veux pas blesser tes sentiments, mais tu ne peux jamais être trop sûr de ce genre de choses. Particulièrement à propos des nargoles. Ils sont partout. Papa en a eu un jour dans son caleçon. Il n'a pas pu s'assoir pendant un mois." Elle laissa échapper un rire.

Si le chapeau avait pu lever un sourcil, il l'aurait fait. "Je vois. Maintenant, jeune fille, êtes-vous prête ?"

"Oh oui M. le Chapeau."

Soupirant, le chapeau hurla, "Draco Malfoy !"

"QUOI ?"

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur le sorcier aux cheveux platine, grand et mince, alors qu'il se levait et restait figé sur place au dernier rang de la salle.

Luna enleva le Choixpeau et le remit sur le podium. En lui tendant la main, elle a déclaré: "Viens mon cher."

Un ricanement a pu être entendu alors que le jeune Malfoy se dirigeait lentement vers le podium et sa nouvelle femme. Les personnes les plus proches de lui pouvaient jurer que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, elle afficha son visage de Gryffondor et se drapa de son courage comme elle le ferait d'une cape. Fièrement, elle monta sur le podium en donnant à Kingsley un regard noir au passage.

"On penserait que j'ai des nargoles à partir du regard que vous venez de me donner." Il marmonna en rouspétant alors qu'il plaçait le chapeau sur sa tête.

Le Choixpeau resta un long moment silencieux alors qu'il était sur la crinière sauvage de la sorcière Granger. Quand il finit par parler, c'était à elle seule: "Vous êtes une sorcière remarquable. Puissante, intelligente, magnifique. Quel genre de personne recherchez-vous?"

Hermione était surprise que le chapeau le lui demande, mais très reconnaissante. "Eh bien je suppose que je veux un sorcier avec qui je puisse avoir une conversation. Quelqu'un qui aime les mêmes choses que moi ... euh un homme avec qui je peux vieillir, je suppose."

Elle entendit un léger rire alors que le chapeau demandait: "Et si cette personne était une sorcière et non un sorcier ? Comment vous sentiriez-vous ?"

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu par la question, "Euh bien ... Je ne me suis jamais vraiment sentie attirée par les sorcières, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferais pas si la bonne se présentait. Ma génération semble être un peu plus ouverte d'esprit à propos de telles choses ".

Le chapeau semblait joyeux alors qu'il répondait: "Eh bien, ma chère, je pense que la bonne est arrivée. Ton compagnon est vraiment une sorcière." Il y eut une pause, puis le chapeau beugla, "Minerva McGonagall !"

Une vague de silence balaya la pièce. Les sorcières et les sorciers restèrent assis sans rien faire traitant la révélation. Après un moment de silence complet, le seul son fut le claquement d'une baguette en ébène qui venait de glisser de doigts engourdis.

Une émeraude choquée rencontra un chocolat surpris alors que les deux sorcières se figeaient comme si elles étaient soudainement stupéfixées

* * *

 _-à suivre._

Les commentaires illuminent ma journée... Voilà, voilà, à votre bon cœur :)


	3. L'Enveloppe

Bonjour à tous !  
Me revoilà après une pause forcée par ma fac et son cruel manque d'organisation.  
J'espère que ça valait la peine d'attendre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LA BROCHURE**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **L'Enveloppe**

La chambre du Magenmagot était aussi silencieuse que le jour où elle avait tenu sa première réunion. Aussi silencieuse que lorsque le premier sorcier stupéfait était entré dans la caverne, l'observant avec un émerveillement absolu. La pièce avait une résonance magique qui laissait un picotement sur la peau.

Pas même le bruit de la respiration ne pouvait être entendue alors que la pièce était remplie de plusieurs centaines de personne, les yeux de chacun regardant avec fascination Hermione Granger replacer lentement le chapeau de tri sur le podium et se tourner pour faire face à sa nouvelle ... femme?

Il y avait une résolution tranquille qui brillait clairement dans les yeux chocolats. Des orbes qui semblaient tellement anciens et sages pour un être si jeune. Des mares assombries qui parlaient d'honneur et d'intégrité.

De devoir.

À travers la chambre, une autre paire d'yeux a également raconté une histoire.

Des orbes d'émeraudes flambaient devant l'injustice de cette épreuve. Une injustice qui prendrait une sorcière aussi jeune qu'Hermione Granger pour l'attacher avec une vieille peau comme elle.

Alors que la jeune femme commençait à marcher lentement dans sa direction, Minerva put voir la détermination et le courage reflétés dans les yeux sombres et profonds de Miss Granger. Dans le jeu de ses épaules et dans la manière dont elle tenait sa tête haute.

Une petite voix murmura à l'oreille de McGonagall, "Vous auriez pu faire bien pire, vous savez." Sentant le picotement de la magie danser sur sa peau, elle se frotta les mains. Une sorte de battement dans son estomac lui causa un léger halètement alors qu'Hermione s'arrêtait finalement devant elle.

* * *

"Bonjour… Professeur."

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, voyant la foule intéressée. Se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise, elle murmura: "Je suppose ... compte tenu des circonstances ..." Elle se racla à nouveau la gorge et ajouta, "Peut-être devriez-vous m'appeler par mon prénom et non par mon titre."

Le côté de la bouche d'Hermione se releva dans un sourire en coin, "Minerva alors ..." La jeune sorcière lui tendit la main et, avec un signe de tête dans la direction où Cormac avait été évacué, demanda, "Nous y allons ?"

Lentement, la sorcière aînée tendit le bras et saisit la petite main dans la sienne. Elle était stupéfaite de la force de cette petite main alors qu'Hermione la relevait, des doigts plus courts et élégants enveloppant sa paume avec confiance dans une douce étreinte.

Enhardie par les actions de la jeune sorcière, Minerva se leva. S'adressant à la petite femme, elle fixa silencieusement Hermione pendant un moment. Se sentant doucement tirée par sa nouvelle épouse, la Directrice ne lâcha jamais sa petite main alors que le couple quittait la chambre.

"Le Bureau des Licences et des Cérémonies." Hermione récitait en lisant la plaque à côté d'une porte plutôt indescriptible, juste en bas du couloir des Chambres du Magenmagot.

En tournant la poignée, les deux sorcières furent étonnées de voir Luna Lovegood et Draco Malfoy debout ensemble, juste en retrait d'un bureau devant lequel Cormac McClaggen était assis. Millicent Bulstrode avait métamorphosé un crayon en éventail et l'agitait doucement devant le visage de son futur mari afin de le calmer.

Souriant, Hermione siffla, "Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais dans les filles à forte carrure, Cormac."

Un reniflement et un ricanement éclatèrent de Draco et Luna.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, ses yeux bleus s'élargissant alors qu'il voyait avec qui Hermione avait été jumelée.

"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les sorcières Granger."

Plutôt que de laisser empirer une situation stressante et tendue, la jeune femme se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de répondre: "Seulement la meilleure pour moi."

Elle ne vit pas l'expression surprise envahir les traits de la Directrice.

Luna et Draco le firent cependant.

"Bonne chose, Granger. Tu as la meilleure."

Rougissante, McGonagall baissa les yeux sur sa main alors qu'elle y sentait une légère pression.

À ce moment, un employé apparut et s'adressa aux deux sorcières: "Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Minerva et Hermione se retrouvèrent coincées dans un minuscule bureau sans fenêtre. Méfiante, les yeux sombres d'Hermione se rétrécirent. "Pourquoi devons-nous entrer ici? Y a-t-il un problème?"

Davis Attatuck leva les yeux des parchemins qu'il avait nerveusement brassés. Devant lui se trouvaient deux des plus puissantes sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Deux femmes placées dans une situation difficile. Une situation dans laquelle le sorcier chauve et d'âge moyen devait les aider.

Comment lui, un sorcier hétéro marié avec trois enfants, était supposé aider la Directrice très hétéro et le cerveau du trio d'or tout aussi droite à devenir un couple dépassait son domaine de pensée consciente. Il pensa qu'il devait juste faire de son mieux.

Il posa la pile de parchemins et joignit ses mains. "Le ministre a pensé que vous seriez plus à l'aise ici en privé que d'être exposées devant les autres."

Levant un sourcil, Minerva répondit, "Bien pour lui." Elle était plutôt assez irritée par Kingsley en ce moment.

Attatuck se gratta le nez, "Oui et bien ... Le ministre n'est pas une personne très populaire de nos jours. Ça a pris au moins une demi-douzaine d'essais pour lui trouver une femme."

Hermione renifla, "Qui a-t-il eu à la fin ?"

"Andromeda Tonks."

La jeune sorcière laissa échapper un petit rire à la pensée de leur progéniture. La photo d'un enfant à la peau foncée et aux cheveux orange a fait son apparition dans sa tête. Un enfant avec toute la malice de Nymphadora. Un enfant se transformant en toutes sortes de créatures magiques tout en courant nu dans les couloirs du ministère, poursuivi par Kingsley.

Hermione éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle vit le regard que Minerva lui donnait et murmura: "Je vous le dirai plus tard."

Le greffier du mariage attendit qu'Hermione se calme, puis poursuivit, "Je ne crois pas devoir expliquer pourquoi ce processus est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les deux sorcières secouèrent la tête. Elles savaient pourquoi la loi avait été adoptée.

Hochant la tête, l'homme poursuivit, "le Choixpeau magique a été utilisé dans cette entreprise parce qu'il est complètement impartial et qu'il ne se trompe jamais." Ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent alors qu'il ajoutait: "Si ça vous met ensemble, alors c'est comme ça que ça devait être."

La pièce était calme et silencieuse alors que les deux femmes digéraient ses mots.

 _Destiné à être ensemble._

Le son d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre les fit sortir de leurs pensées.

Attatuck a placé une grande enveloppe sur son bureau en disant: "Ce paquet contient toute la documentation dont vous aurez besoin. Lisez-la attentivement." Il le tendit à Hermione.

Prenant une plume, il commença à écrire sur le parchemin au sommet de la pile devant lui: "Maintenant, comme le veut la tradition, l'individu avec le sang le plus pur est généralement indiqué en premier." Ses yeux sombres fixèrent McGonagall. "Je crois que ce serait vous."

Minerva hocha la tête. Jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, elle demanda, "Êtes-vous prête à prendre mon nom de famille?"

Attatuck regarda la jeune femme rougir un peu, puis inclina la tête en souriant.

"Cela ressemblait à une demande en mariage..." Le sourire effronté d'Hermione Granger choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition.

Minerva McGonagall rougit lorsqu'elle répondit: "Eh bien oui ... je suppose que dans les circonstances ..."

Hermione regarda l'employé et acquiesça.

En écrivant cela, l'homme demanda ensuite: "Et où allez-vous habiter ?"

Prenant une profonde respiration pour faire en sorte que son visage devenu rouge reprenne son teint crémeux habituel, Minerva répondit: "Eh bien, je vis neuf mois par an à Poudlard. Je suis obligée d'y résider dans le cadre de ma fonction de Directrice."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et ajouta: "Des dispositions ont été prises pour accueillir les nouvelles familles qui se forment au sein du personnel."

Attatuck écrivit l'information: "Très bien. Maintenant, où vivrez-vous quand l'école ne sera pas en session ?"

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Minerva. Cette dernière répondit à contrecœur: "Je possède une maison dans les Highlands."

En hochant la tête, le greffier ajouta l'information sur le parchemin. Ensuite, il s'adressa à Hermione, "Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?"

"Je suis étudiante en deuxième année à l'Université Merlin. Je me spécialise en Métamorphose avec des mineurs en Enchantements et en Arithmancie."

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle murmurait, "Métamorphose hein ?"

Hermione sourit largement. "Eh bien, j'ai eu ce professeur qui a fait une assez forte impression."

La seule réponse de la Directrice fut un reniflement amusé.

* * *

Lorsque les deux sorcières ont finalement émergé du bureau d'Attatuck, c'est avec un parchemin indiquant qu'elles avaient été unies lors d'une cérémonie civile. Elles étaient maintenant officiellement mariées.

Ils ont également remarqué que Draco et Luna étaient partis, de même que Cormac et Millicent. Olivier Dubois se tenait à côté de Katie Bell. Dean Thomas tenait par la main Pavarti Patil et Gregory Goyle regardait Pansy Parkinson qui avait l'air d'un cerf pris dans les phares d'une automobile moldue.

"Bonne chance à vous.", murmura Hermione quand elle sortit du bureau en compagnie de Minerva.

* * *

Le couple nouvellement marié se dirigea vers l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie pendant que les gens autour d'elles se mettaient à chuchoter en les suivant du regard.

"Bon sang, les nouvelles vont vite." Hermione grommela quand le flash d'un appareil photo claqua juste devant elle.

"Effectivement." Siffla Minerva en tirant sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, l'appareil photo du photographe explosa en une série de flashs spectaculaires qui auraient rendu les jumeaux Weasley fiers.

S'approchant de l'homme en colère qui tenait l'appareil photo magique maintenant en miettes, la Directrice grogna. "D'où je viens, il est considéré comme les bonnes manières de demander la permission avant."

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant du coin de l'œil Rita Skeeter se diriger vers elles. "Oh non ..." murmura-t-elle.

"C'était un bon sortilège McGonagall. Une envie de le refaire ?"

Le ton sarcastique de la voix de Skeeter provoqua un grondement profond qui résonna dans tout l'atrium. Sagement, la foule recula de quelques pas.

Eh bien tout le monde sauf Rita Skeeter.

"Alors, on va s'entraîner à brouter la pelouse avec Granger ?"

Hermione, furieuse, grinça des dents et se plaça entre sa nouvelle femme et l'ennuyeuse journaliste. "Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu vas dégager rapidement Rita." Il y avait un reflet sombre dans les yeux d'Hermione qui arrêta la journaliste.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu et murmura: "Tu sais qu'elle est la sanction pour être un animagus non déclaré, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis la grande bataille, la peine a augmenté." Elle sourit malicieusement en pointant le petit doigt vers le journaliste. "Tu DOIS le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

La menace était là et Rita le savait. Reculant, la fausse blonde murmura, "Une autre fois."

Hermione se retourna pour trouver Minerva qui la fixait avec une fierté non dissimulée brillant dans ses yeux émeraude. Souriant, la jeune femme dit: "Sortons d'ici."

* * *

Une fois dehors, Hermione attrapa la main de sa femme et les transplana dans le Londres moldu. En s'engageant dans une allée latérale, la jeune femme dit: "Je pense qu'il serait bien de s'éloigner du monde sorcier pendant un moment." Elle métamorphosa sa robe et ses bottines en un jean, un pull gris clair et des baskets blanches.

Minerva s'inspira de la jeune sorcière et changea sa tenue pour un look similaire à celui d'Hermione, avec pour seule différence la couleur rouge foncé du pull.

Hermione hocha la tête avec approbation, "Je connais un endroit tranquille où nous pouvons trouver quelque chose à manger et parler."

La directrice acquiesça et suivit comme sa ... _femme ?_ les menait dans le dédale de rues, s'enfonçant un peu plus au cœur de Londres. À mi-chemin d'une allée sombre, elles rencontrèrent un ensemble d'escaliers en béton menant à un bistro au sous-sol.

"Ils ont le meilleur fish-and-chips de Londres." Commenta Hermione en conduisant Minerva à l'entrée.

* * *

Le bistro s'est avéré être exactement ce dont les deux femmes avaient besoin. Il était sombre mais confortable. Leur vie privée était assurée car elles étaient assises dans une cabine d'angle, loin de la porte. Les quelques clients qui peuplaient l'établissement semblaient se rassembler autour du bar où une télévision à écran plat diffusait le dernier match de Manchester.

Minerva McGonagall sirota son Glenfiddich avec délice: "Les Moldus savent certainement comment brasser du bon whisky."

Hermione renifla alors qu'elle prenait une bonne gorgée de sa bière blonde.

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une buveuse." Minerva l'observa alors qu'elle prenait une autre gorgée.

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme passa la main dans sa crinière châtain en disant: "Je ne le suis pas mais je crois qu'après aujourd'hui je mérite un verre."

La directrice observa la jeune femme avec attention. Elle avait une nervosité qui n'existait pas avant la guerre. Une dureté à son regard. Calculateur.

Le scintillement également avait quasiment disparu de ces énigmatiques yeux couleur chocolat.

"Vous avez changé Miss Granger."

Prenant une autre grande gorgée, Hermione s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette en papier et répondit, "Qui ne l'a pas fait ?" Elle fit une pause pendant un moment et ajouta, "Et c'est Mme McGonagall, merci beaucoup."

"Effectivement."

La serveuse les interrompit alors qu'elle apportait deux commandes de fish-and-chips. Hermione attrapa la bouteille de vinaigre de malt qui était coincée entre le sel et le poivre et la versa généreusement sur ses frites. Vint ensuite une généreuse pincée de sel.

Minerva observa les yeux écarquillés alors que la jeune sorcière cueillait un éclat dans ses doigts et le glissait dans sa bouche, "Délicieux."

"Si vous le dîtes."

La jeune femme hocha la tête vers l'assiette de Minerva. "Essayez, ça vous plaira."

McGonagall prit une frite et l'examina avec soin. En reniflant, elle a capté l'arôme de pomme de terre. Alors avec un haussement d'épaules, la femme plus âgée prit une bouchée avec précaution.

Hermione l'observa alors qu'une expression de satisfaction se frayait un chemin à travers les traits élégants de son ancien professeur. Levant un sourcil, elle commenta, "Vous voyez ? On ne sait jamais si on va aimer quelque chose avant de l'essayer."

Les deux sorcières marquèrent une pause alors que ces mots touchaient un sujet totalement différent.

 _Leur récent mariage_...

Repoussant son assiette sur le côté, Minerva regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle, "O…K".

Hermione copia le geste de la sorcière plus âgée et dit "Bien".

Un silence gênant s'ensuivit.

Les minutes passèrent alors qu'aucune des deux sorcières ne voulait être la première à parler. Finalement, Hermione jeta sa serviette sur son assiette et s'exclama: "Pour être la Directrice de Poudlard et la Directrice de Gryffondor ainsi qu'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, vous avez donné votre langue au ch ..." Elle s'arrêta comme une flamme était apparue dans les orbes d'un vert émeraude.

"Ne le dîtes pas." Vint un avertissement dans un sifflement.

Irritée, Hermione parla, "Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je suis censée penser ?"

Minerva jeta à sa femme un regard perçant: "Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire ! D'accord ? Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai été plongé dans une situation à laquelle je ne peux pas échapper. Je dois faire mon devoir ou être expulsée de tout ce qui fait ma vie !"

Elle prit son verre et le vida d'un trait. Faisant un geste vers leur serveuse pour en avoir un autre, elle regarda à nouveau Hermione.

La jeune sorcière ne broncha pas.

Oh non, elle était en ébullition.

Des yeux qui brillaient comme de l'hématite creusaient un trou brûlant dans la résolution de Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione baissa sa voix à un grognement et siffla, "Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir eu votre vie complètement foutue, vous savez. J'avais des projets. Regardez maintenant où j'en suis." Elle fit un geste vers son ancien professeur: "Je suis liée à une personne qui ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je suis liée à une femme !"

Minerva déglutit convulsivement. C'était une Hermione différente de celle à laquelle elle était habituée. Cette personne assise en face d'elle n'était plus l'enfant à qui elle avait enseigné. Non, cette personne avait grandi de façon spectaculaire. Elle était devenue une femme à part entière.

Hermione se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Nous pouvons nous asseoir ici et gémir sur le fait que la vie est complètement injuste ou nous pouvons faire face à cela." Elle se pencha en avant, plaçant ses mains sur la table, puis ajouta: "J'ai choisi de faire face."

Un son étouffé émana alors de la grande enveloppe que Davis Attatuck lui avait donnée. Mystifiée, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Minerva. Cette dernière avait une expression de curiosité sur le visage.

La jeune femme prit l'enveloppe et la posa sur la table. En l'ouvrant, elle murmura: "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

La voix provenait d'une petite brochure reliée, nichée parmi les autres parchemins contenus dans le paquet. "J'ai répondu que c'était bien parlé ma chère."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle laissa tomber la brochure sur la table. Sa femme laissa échapper un halètement étranglé alors que l'opuscule parlait à nouveau: "Maintenant, je crois que vous deux essayiez de parler de la situation. Alors s'il vous plait ... parlez."

Les deux sorcières étaient figées comme la brochure laissa échapper un autre son.

"Ahem ... hem."

C'était la voix de Dolores Ombrage.

* * *

 _-à suivre_

A votre avis, comment cette relation forcée va-t-elle évoluer?  
N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques si vous voyez des points que je peux améliorer.


	4. Apprendre à connaître son partenaire

**LA BROCHURE**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Apprendre à connaitre son partenaire**

Hermione regarda les yeux émeraudes de Minerva qui semblaient pratiquement sortir de leur orbite. L'artère sur le côté de son cou battait également une pulsation intéressante.

La jeune sorcière se pencha en avant et murmura: "Dîtes quelque chose ..."

Un gargouillis étranglé fut le seul bruit que la directrice était capable de produire.

Imperturbable, la brochure continua: "Ahem… hem. Comme je le disais…" Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase alors que Minerva McGonagall, qui avait contourné la table avec une rapidité surprit sa compagne, claqua la couverture d'un geste brusque.

La sorcière plus âgée se leva en grognant: "Je pars." Elle tremblait littéralement de colère.

Hermione pouvait le voir. Elle constata également quelque chose d'autre. Des yeux sombres brillèrent alors qu'elle sifflait. "Est-ce ainsi que ce sera ? Chaque fois que quelque chose de difficile se présente, vous vous levez et vous fuyez ? Quel beau mariage nous allons avoir !" Cette dernière phrase était accompagné d'un reniflement dégoûté.

Les mots d'Hermione arrêtèrent la sorcière plus âgée dans son mouvement. Sa colonne vertébrale était tendue et ses poings serrés douloureusement. Lentement, Minerva se retourna et, les dents serrées, gronda: "Je ne fuis pas les conflits."

Elle regarda Hermione prendre l'offensante brochure et se diriger lentement vers elle.

La tête haute, la sorcière aux yeux bruns fixa intensément les orbes émeraudes et murmura: "Moi non plus."

Minerva prit une profonde inspiration pour relâcher la tension dans sa poitrine. Expirant, elle acquiesça. "Bien. Allons-y."

Elle jeta plusieurs galions sur la table, puis tourna les talons et sortit du petit club assombri en murmurant: «Laissez les moldus se débrouiller avec ça."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Ça s'est bien passé."

La brochure a parlé, "En effet."

Roulant des yeux, la jeune femme fourra le livre dans son sac perlé.

"Il y a du monde ici !" Vint une plainte feutrée.

"Tais-toi." La jeune sorcière grogna alors qu'elle suivait sa femme par la porte.

* * *

Les deux sorcières marchèrent dans les rues de Londres pendant un certain temps avant que Minerva ne s'exprime. "Où habitez-vous ? Avez-vous besoin de faire un arrêt pour aller chercher vos affaires ?" Elle se tourna pour regarder la jeune femme.

Les traits d'Hermione avaient pris une expression mélancolique. Il y avait un regard lointain dans ses yeux bruns brillants: "Je suis restée chez mes parents. Je transplane à l'Université tous les matins."

Elle fit une pause et tapota son sac de perles en ajoutant: "Tout ce que je possède est ici."

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "Qu'en est-il de vos parents?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec indifférence. "Mes parents ? Ils ont voulu rester en Australie. Vu ce que j'ai fait, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir."

Clignant des yeux sous le choc, la sorcière plus âgée demanda: "Que voulez-vous dire par là ?" Elle se souvenait que les Granger étaient des parents gentils et aimants. Très attentionnés pour ce qui concernait leur fille unique.

Avec un soupir, Hermione répondit: "Avant qu'Harry, Ron et moi soyons partis, j'ai jeté un sortilège d'Oubli sur maman et papa. J'ai supposé qu'ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas de quelque chose dont ils ne pourraient pas se souvenir. De plus, ça les protégeait des mangemorts . "

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'une larme coulait de son œil droit. En l'essuyant avec un geste impatient, elle continua: "J'ai implanté dans leur esprit l'idée qu'ils déménagent en Australie."

Minerva fut stupéfaite d'entendre cela. C'était une magie compliquée à exécuter. Elle regarda la jeune femme serrer ses bras autour d'elle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, "Quand la guerre fut finie, je suis allée les chercher et j'ai défait la magie que j'avais mise en place. Elle sourit tristement en ajoutant: "Ils n'étaient pas amusés."

En reniflant, Minerva répondit: "Je suppose que non."

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme continua: "Ils m'ont dit qu'ils resteraient en Australie. Que je pouvais avoir la maison à Surrey et qu'ils veilleraient à ce que les factures soient payées jusqu'à ce que je trouve un emploi."

Elle sentit une autre larme couler de ses yeux. "Bien de leur part, je suppose." À nouveau, une main impatiente essuya la larme.

"Êtes-vous en contact avec eux ?"

Hermione rit doucement, "Anniversaires et Noël. J'ai envoyé une carte de fête des Mères à maman. Elle a envoyé une carte de remerciement en retour. Pas de note, pas de lettre. Juste signée" De maman ", gentil hein ?" La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien mentor, maintenant sa femme.

"Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas quoi vous dire?"

Hermione se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas un son agréable. "Cela ne les a jamais arrêtés avant." La sorcière aux cheveux châtains arrêta la foulée en disant: "Écoutez, peut-on juste laisser tomber ?"

Minerva s'approcha, sachant reconnaître un sujet sensible quand elle en voyait un, et répondit avec un sourcil levé: "Pour l'instant."

* * *

Le crac sonore accompagnant un déplacement magique annonça le retour de la Directrice dans sa vénérable école. En ouvrant les portes, Minerva fit signe à Hermione d'entrer: "Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison."

Un sourire ironique se posa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui contemplait le paysage familier. Ses yeux sombres brillèrent presque quand elle répondit: "Vous savez, c'est le seul endroit où je me suis vraiment sentie chez moi."

Minerva nota cette information en silence. La classant avec toutes les autres qu'elle avait rassemblé au sujet de sa nouvelle femme. La vie avait certainement eu des conséquences néfastes sur la jeune femme.

"Venez." Dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à emprunter le chemin séculaire qui menait à l'école. Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir si Hermione suivait.

Son audition améliorée lui permit de détecter le doux bruit de petits pas sur le sentier pavé.

Alors que le couple s'approchait de l'entrée principale, l'ancienne porte en chêne s'ouvrit et plusieurs membres du personnel sortirent. Rolanda Bibine et son épouse Henny se tenant à l'avant du groupe.

"Alors, qui as-tu eu ?"

Ils n'avaient vu pas Hermione car elle se trouvait directement derrière la Directrice.

Minerva se racla la gorge alors que le troisième membre du trio d'or sortait de derrière sa grande femme.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent et les yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque la femme choisit pour Minerva était révélée.

"Ah bah putain ..." murmura Bibine en se balançant sur ses talons.

Ses yeux chocolats se rétrécirent et ses narines s'évasèrent tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait dans l'espace personnel de Bibine et sifflait. "Avez-vous un problème avec ça ?"

Minerva saisit sa femme par le biceps, "Ils n'ont pas de problème. Ils sont juste surpris." Le ton de sa voix calma momentanément la jeune femme.

Une petite femme aux yeux d'un bleu vif et aux cheveux noirs en épis s'avança: "C'est vrai ... et peut-être un peu curieux." Elle saisit la main de Bibine.

Hermione pencha la tête. "Qui êtes-vous ?"

La femme aux cheveux noirs sourit: "Je suis Henrietta Penelope Proudfoot. Rolanda est ma femme."

"Henny pour faire court." Bibine offrit un sourire à sa femme.

Soudain, Hermione renifla, "Henny ? ... Henny Penny Proudfoot ?" Sa voix était incrédule, ce qui poussa les autres à penser que la jeune sorcière se moquait peut-être du couple.

Minerva toussa alors qu'elle saisissait la main d'Hermione, "Venez. Nous avons besoin de ..." Elle fut brusquement arrêtée alors que sa femme se tenait obstinément face à la sorcière aux cheveux noirs.

Le reste du personnel se tenait toujours à côté, en silence… se demandant où était allée la douce et innocente Hermione Granger et qui était cette espèce de petite créature en colère.

Soudain, Hermione eut un sourire alors qu'elle fixait la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, "Vous écrivez des livres pour les enfants magiques. Les histoires de Henny Penny, n'est-ce pas ?"

Henny sourit, heureuse d'être reconnue pour son travail. "Oui c'est moi."

Hermione tendit la main, souriante alors que Henny la serrait dans une poignée de main amicale. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai lu tous vos livres pendant l'été qui à précédé ma première année ici."

Sur ce, elle lança un autre sourire à l'auteure, puis suivit Minerva qui était aussi abasourdie que tous les autres.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. "Quoi ?"

* * *

Minerva pouvait sentir un mal de tête s'installer alors qu'elle se tenait avec son épouse dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui les conduisait à son bureau.

Cette nouvelle Hermione n'était pas comme la jeune fille à qui elle avait enseigné. Oh non ... cette FEMME était pleine de pisse et de vinaigre. La grande bataille avait sûrement endommagé l'âme de cette pauvre sorcière.

Elle se demandait comment elles pourraient construire un mariage harmonieux.

Hermione, pour sa part, souriait intérieurement. Oui, elle avait un peu secoué la Directrice habituellement stoïque. Minerva avait toujours eu un tel bâton dans le cul. C'était bien de la voir un peu déséquilibrée.

Un doux ricanement glissa entre ses lèvres.

Avec l'audition exceptionnelle de son animagus, Minerva fronça les sourcils. _Alors le petit cul sage jouait avec moi, hein ? Hmmmmm._

Les escaliers s'arrêtèrent finalement et les deux femmes descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes en chêne qui menaient au bureau du chef de Poudlard. Sentant la magie de Minerva, les portes s'ouvrirent de leur plein gré.

Hermione suivit la femme plus âgée dans le bureau en regardant autour d'elle. Aucun des instruments, babioles, et bibelots qui avaient décoré l'espace de Dumbledore n'étaient présent.

Au lieu de cela, ils avaient été placés avec soin dans un grand cabinet de curiosité occupant la plus grande partie du mur.

Minerva remarqua où Hermione était en train de regarder et dit: "J'ai une armoire spécialement conçue pour tout ce chaos. Elle a été ensorcelée pour la protection des curieux." Elle lança un regard noir dans l'armoire en disant: "Certains de ces fichus objets mordent !"

Un léger rire fit se retourner les deux femmes pour faire face au bureau immense qui dominait le centre de la pièce. Sur le mur directement derrière se trouvait le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Des yeux bleus étincelants brillèrent alors qu'il répondait directement à Hermione, "Ils ne font que mordre ceux qui ne sont pas éclairés." Il lança un clin d'œil à la jeune femme en regardant Minerva gonfler indignité.

"Pas éclairé mon cul, vieux fou !"

Ignorant le commentaire acerbe de son amie, il se concentra sur Hermione. "Je vois que le chapeau vous a assorti avec notre Tabby."

La jeune sorcière gloussa alors qu'elle voyait les joues sa femme se colorer de dix nuances de rouge au surnom.

"Bon sang Albus !"

Pliant son doigt, il fit signe à la jeune sorcière de se rapprocher en disant dans un murmure conspirateur: "Ne prenez rien personnellement de ses absurdités."

Minerva a bafouillé, "Absurdités ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par absurdités? Je suis très facile à côtoyer !"

"Oui. Faîtes juste comme elle veut et tout ira bien." Vint le ton doucereux du portrait de Severus Rogue.

Des ricanements, des reniflements, des sifflements et des éclats de rire résonnaient dans chacun des tableaux de la pièce, ce qui a fait éclater de rire Hermione.

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Minerva et elle comprit immédiatement que sa taquinerie était sa façon d'alléger un peu l'humeur d'Hermione. Heureusement, cela semblait fonctionner.

Levant un sourcil, la sorcière plus âgée dit: "Venez. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre."

Le sac de la jeune femme émit un cri étouffé, mais les deux sorcières choisirent de l'ignorer et se dirigèrent vers les chambres privées qui se trouvaient derrière une porte discrète située dans une minuscule alcôve, juste derrière le bureau gigantesque.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était assise sur le lit dans sa nouvelle chambre. C'était très agréable.

Minerva, toujours réfléchie dans ses actions, avait fourni à la jeune sorcière son propre espace. Un espace qui comprenait un grand lit à baldaquin deux places avec une table de chevet de chaque côté, et un grand coffre de cèdre au pied du lit avec une armoire surdimensionnée le long d'un mur. La chambre avait deux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac Noir.

Un antique bureau était placé devant l'une des fenêtres. La chambre était décorée avec goût et il était évident que Minerva avait essayé de mettre la jeune femme à l'aise dans son nouvel environnement.

Souriant à cette pensée, Hermione fouilla dans son sac de perles et sortit la brochure. S'appuyant contre la tête de lit, elle commença à feuilleter les pages.

Son attention fut détournée par un léger coup à la porte. "Oui ?"

"Puis-je entrer?"

Assise, Hermione répondit: "Bien sûr."

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva entra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et demanda: "Aimez-vous votre chambre?"

"Elle n'est pas censée avoir une chambre séparée." La voix inimitable de Dolores Ombrage résonna dans la pièce.

Les yeux émeraudes de Minerva s'assombrirent instantanément dans un regard furieux, "Pardon ?"

Hermione s'assit brusquement sur l'objet offensant, ce qui lui fit émettre plusieurs cris étouffés. "Rien. Rien du tout. Nous allons simplement ignorer ce livre démoniaque, d'accord ?"

En soufflant, la sorcière aînée marmonna, "Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que j'ai du thé et des biscuits prêts si vous voulez partager ?"

Hermione reconnut que Minerva essayait d'être civile. Il ne serait d'aucune aide que la stupide brochure fasse sortir la femme de ses gonds ! Hochant la tête, elle suivit Minerva hors de la pièce.

"Mais et moi ?" Vint un gémissement plaintif de la brochure.

Hermione passa la tête dans la pièce, "Chut!"

* * *

"Alors j'étais là couverte de boue, de neige, de pluie et de tout ce que le temps pouvait nous imposer. Mes lunettes étaient cassées et je savais que je devais frapper le cognard ! Je pouvais l'entendre arriver mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était trois boules géantes et floues se déplaçant dans ma direction ! "

Hermione gloussa en écoutant Minerva raconter ses jours de Quidditch avec l'équipe nationale écossaise. Ce fut une agréable surprise d'apprendre que sa femme avait une fois joué lors de la Coupe du monde de Quiddich.

Prenant une gorgée de thé, elle demanda: "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?"

Minerva sourit en révélant des dents blanches et nacrées. "J'ai frappé celle du milieu."

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire.

 _Elle est vraiment adorable quand elle est détendue._ Cette pensée fit que la sorcière plus âgée se tortilla un peu.

"Est ce que ça va?"

Minerva sentit une petite main toucher la sienne plus grande.

"Um… tout va bien." Une rougeur colora les traits de la sorcière plus âgée.

Souriant, Hermione décida de changer un peu de sujet. "La dernière fois que je suis allée à la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich, un groupe de ces connards de Mangemorts l'a royalement foutu en l'air et Barty Croupton a accusé Harry !"

Minerva fronça les sourcils devant le langage dur d'Hermione. "Vous parlez comme un marin sur le départ jeune fille."

Haussant les épaules, Hermione attrapa un triton au gingembre, "Désolée. Être en fuite avec Harry et Ron m'a donné une appréciation pour ..." Elle réfléchit un instant, puis poursuivit, "On va dire... les métaphores colorées."

"Flamboyantes de couleurs, je dirais." Remarqua sèchement Minerva.

Hermione se leva du confortable canapé en cuir et dit: "Vous savez, nous devrions vraiment jeter un coup d'œil à cette brochure." Elle leva la main pour devancer les objections de Minerva. "Je sais, je sais. La voix ressemble à celle d'Ombrage ... nous allons juste devoir faire avec."

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. Elle se retourna, entra dans sa chambre et attrapa le livre.

* * *

 _'Qu'est-ce que la sexualité? Le moldu Freud voyait le sexe comme une puissante force psychologique et biologique, tandis que des psychologues et des guérisseurs sorciers en soulignaient les dimensions sociologique et culturelle.'_

Minerva et Hermione se regardèrent en même temps, "Hein ?" Elles eurent toutes les deux les mêmes sourcils froncés alors qu'elles écoutaient la voix de Dolores Ombrage retentir une fois de plus ...

 _'Le mot sexualité a généralement une définition plus large puisqu'il fait référence à tous les aspects de la sexualité. La sexualité signifie une dimension de la personnalité au lieu de faire référence à la capacité de réponse érotique d'un individu.'_

Une fois de plus les deux femmes se regardèrent, "Hein ?"

On pouvait entendre un soupir venant de la brochure qui disait: "Vraiment mesdames, vous devez essayer de comprendre ce que j'essaie de dire."

Minerva grogna alors qu'elle se levait brusquement. "J'en ai assez de toi !" Elle ramassa l'opuscule et le jeta à travers la pièce en direction de la cheminée.

"Noooooooonn !" Le livre cria alors qu'il traversait la pièce. Le lancer de Minerva était précis car la missive atterrit carrément dans l'incendie.

Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé.

On pouvait entendre des rires venant de la brochure dans une voix aiguë de petite fille: "Ahem .. Hee-Hee .. J'ai été protégé contre toute destruction non autorisée. Je suis la propriété du Ministère de la Magie et par conséquent tout dommage ou destruction intentionnelle de mon être sera sévèrement punie ! "

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'être soumis à ton discours insensé !" Rugit Minerva alors que l'artefact se soulevait mystérieusement du feu pour se poser sur la table basse.

En pointant un long doigt vers le livre incriminé, elle ajouta: "Et si vous salissez ma table ancienne, je jure que je vais vous donner à manger aux Sombrals !"

"Un trimestre à Azkaban pour la destruction de biens appartenant au Ministère serait la punition." La brochure renifla en retour.

Hermione secoua la tête et se mit à crier, "FERMEZ-LA !"

Le livre et la directrice se turent tous les deux.

La jeune femme commença à faire les cent pas, "Je n'arrive pas à y croire!" Elle jeta un regard noir à Minerva. "Vous avez une dispute avec un putain de livre !"

Elle se concentra sur le livre en question et siffla: "Et tu es juste attardé !"

Elle regarda sa femme: "Plus je vous connais, plus je réalise à quel point vous êtes vraiment névrosée !" Grognant, la jeune femme entra dans sa chambre et attrapa sa cape de voyage.

En rentrant dans le salon, elle s'aperçut que sa femme et le livre étaient toujours sans voix. "Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir un ami." Elle grogna et ajouta, "Et peut-être aussi passer mes nerfs." Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et franchit le seuil.

La porte claqua avec une finalité retentissante.

"Je crois que votre femme est un peu vexée."

Minerva baissa les yeux sur le livre incriminé avec une expression incrédule, "Tu crois ?"

* * *

Hermione sortit du Chaudron Baveur et alla sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son expression était sombre. Si bien que quiconque la reconnaissait s'écartait largement.

La destination de la jeune femme devint claire lorsque les Farces pour sorciers facétieux apparurent. Au cours des dernières années, elle était devenue assez proche de George Weasley.

Dans un genre de grand frère bien sûr.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler de sa situation avec la Directrice colérique avec laquelle elle était mariée. Cela ne faisait même pas un jour et elle avait déjà craqué.

En entrant dans le magasin, elle fut surprise de voir Arthur Weasley derrière le comptoir.

"Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?"

L'aîné Weasley sourit. "Je garde juste la boutique. George et Angelina ont une réunion avec un distributeur potentiel."

"Angelina est une associée ici ?" Demanda Hermione les yeux écarquillés.

En hochant la tête, Arthur répondit: "Eh bien, elle a épousé George."

Hermione rit, "Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

Arthur sembla un peu perplexe. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Quelque chose à propos d'elle mettant son beurre de cacahuète dans son chocolat et de lui mettant son chocolat dans son beurre de cacahuète." *

"Hein ?"

Arthur fronça les sourcils. "C'est compliqué, mais au moins ils sont heureux." Il remarqua son expression pensive. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous fait froncer les sourcils jeune fille ?"

Hermione expliqua qu'elle avait été jumelée à Minerva, leur mariage et à cette foutue brochure. Secouant la tête, elle se plaignit: "Elle se lit tellement comme les instructions du magnétoscope."

Sachant ce qu'était le dispositif moldu évoqué et comment il fonctionnait, Arthur comprit exactement de quoi la jeune femme parlait.

Hermione secoua la tête. "Au rythme où nous allons, l'année sera finie et nous serons exilées parce que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre de quoi parlait cette stupide brochure !"

Soudain, Arthur s'éclaira: "J'ai une idée !"

Hermione le regarda avec une curiosité qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres. "Laquelle ?"

"Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une 'Pensine bleue' ?"

* * *

 _-à suivre_

* _"- Quiconque a déjà eu un pot de beurre de cacahuète Reece comprendra. Bien que j'aie eu du mal à expliquer la référence à Tan. Je ne pense pas que les Britanniques ont découvert celui-ci pour le moment."_  
AN : Je retranscris les commentaires de l'auteur mais je dois avouer que je ne les comprends pas moi-même, n'ayant jamais eu un pot de beurre de cacahuète entre les mains, encore moins celui évoqué.

Cela correspondait-il à vos pronostiques ? La relation va-t-elle pouvoir s'améliorer ou bien se battront-elles jusqu'à la fin ?


	5. Les Rôles du partenariat

**La Brochure**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Les Rôles du partenariat**

Hermione fixa les yeux pétillants mais espiègles du patriarche Weasley, "Qu'est-ce qu'une pensine bleue ?"

Arthur sourit et jeta un coup d'œil sur le reste du magasin. Ne voyant personne, il plia son doigt. "Viens. Je vais te montrer."

Mystifiée, la jeune femme suivit l'homme aux cheveux rouges vers l'arrière du magasin. Hermione savait que George y avait un bureau, un débarras et un laboratoire.

Apparemment, il y avait aussi autre chose.

Sortant une clé de sa poche, Arthur l'inséra dans une serrure à l'aspect redoutable et la retourna doucement. "Tu dois la tourner juste comme ça ou la serrure va te mordre."

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le vieil homme alluma les lumières et se dirigea d'un côté. Avec un sourire entendu, il dit: "Bienvenue au cœur de la vraie raison pour laquelle les Farces pour sorciers facétieux sont toujours en activité."

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione pénétra dans une grande pièce. Des étagères bordaient chaque mur et formaient des allées ordonnées. De petites boîtes de la taille d'un cognard étaient soigneusement empilées sur les étagères.

La manière dont les boîtes étaient rangées rappela à la jeune femme le Département des Mystères.

Hermione put voir qu'elles étaient organisées par couleur. Elle tourna son regard vers Arthur.

Il pouvait voir les questions qui brûlaient dans ses yeux chocolats intenses : "Ce sont des pensines de divertissement."

George Weasley s'était lancé dans la location de films.

La compréhension se fit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Un sourire narquois haussa le coin de sa bouche. "Alors pourquoi est-ce si secret?"

Un rougissement momentané éclaira le visage de l'aîné des Weasley, rappelant parfois Ron à Hermione. Se raclant la gorge, il répondit: "Eh bien, ces pensines-là sont pour le plaisir de la famille."

Il fit une pause et désigna une autre porte au fond de la pièce: "Les faiseurs d'argent sont là."

Curieusement, la sorcière aux cheveux châtains suivit Arthur qui se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce et cette nouvelle porte mystérieuse. Une autre clé déverrouilla un autre verrou à l'aspect maléfique.

Celui-ci émit un grognement.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione entra dans une pièce un peu plus petite que la précédente. La même étagère bordait les murs et formait des allées. Seules les boîtes posées dessus étaient toutes colorées en bleu.

Remarquant une pile de cartons retournés sur une table de travail à proximité, Arthur sourit à la jeune femme. "Tu peux faire le tour et en emprunter. Déplace celles-là si tu veux." Il avait pointé un doigt vers la pile retournée.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, "Je pense qu'il les a classés par ordre alphabétique." Il lança un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. "Je pense que tu pourrais trouver quelque chose ici qui t'aidera avec Minerva." Il a ajouté: "Je dois revenir à l'avant. Ferme juste la poste lorsque tu auras terminé. Ce sont des portes à verrouillage automatique."

Hermione le regarda sortir de cette étrange pièce, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pile sur la table de travail. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et examina le groupe de cartons. Elle pouvait voir des lettres d'or sur chacune d'elles.

Ramassant le plus proche, elle lut "Debbie à Durmstrang."

La réalisation a frappé la jeune sorcière comme une tonne de briques, "Par Merlin ! Ce sont des pornos !" La jeune femme éclata de rire, "C'est comme ça que George Weasley gagne son argent ?"

Elle prit une autre boîte bleue indiquant "Debbie sur le Chemin de Traverse". La posant, elle attrapa une autre, "Debbie fait un double Dumbledore ?" La jeune sorcière plissa le visage, dégoûtée, "Ewwww ..."

Elle trouva une autre boîte 'Debbie', "Bon sang Debbie, tu vas sûrement aller voir ailleurs."

Prenant les quatre boîtes, elle remarqua un code sur le côté. Les chiffres correspondaient à une allée: "Ah, tu as VRAIMENT organisé ça." Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle remettait les quatre films à la bonne place.

Elle arpenta lentement les allées pour voir comment George avait organisé les choses. Il est apparu que les pensines pour hétéros prenaient le plus de place et se trouvaient dans la partie avant de la pièce. Les Créatures Magiques étaient pour leur part situées à l'arrière. La jeune femme eut un petit frisson alors qu'elle remettait en rayon 'La Nuit des Animagus' et 'Ce que vois le Centaure' dans cette section.

"Il en faut pour tous les goûts je dirais." Murmura la jeune femme en retournant à la table de travail. En prenant trois de plus, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient codés pour la section bisexuelle. Elle rangea 'Sexe & La Sorcière Solitaire', 'Georgio The Engorgio' ***** et 'Les Infirmières Coquines de St. Mangouste' dans cette section.

Les trois pensines restantes laissèrent Hermione dubitative. Passant à la section gay, elle a rapidement remis à sa place 'Priscilla Reine du Manche à Balai'.

Les deux boîtes restantes ont causé un léger froncement de sourcils. "Je pense que je pourrais peut-être avoir envie de regarder ça." Elle regarda les titres… 'Claire de la Pleine Lune' et 'Attachée ... et Ensorcelée !'

Elle porta les deux boîtes à la table de travail avec un sourire narquois. Ouvrant 'Claire', elle posa la petite pensine sur la table et y inséra son doigt.

* * *

 _"Dans la vie de tous les jours, le mot" sexe "est souvent utilisé pour désigner un homme ou une femme ou pour désigner une interaction physique impliquant les organes génitaux ... Whoooooooooooooooo !"_

La brochure poussa un cri alors qu'elle était de nouveau jetée à travers la pièce en direction du foyer. Cette fois, la cheminée était située dans le bureau du chef de Poudlard.

"Pourquoi cette chose ressemble-t-elle tellement à Dolores Ombrage ?" demanda le portrait de Severus Rogue, sa voix veloutée suggérant sa curiosité.

"C'est sa peine de service communautaire." Phineas Nigellus Black a pris la parole. Il avait conservé un portrait dans le Département des Aurors du Ministère et avait donc obtenu tous les bons potins à la source.

Il y eut un grondement venant du voisinage de l'énorme bureau qui dominait la pièce. "J'aurais dû lui lancer un sort quand j'en ai eu l'occasion."

"Tabby ce n'est pas dans ta nature et tu le sais."

"Tais-toi Albus."

Les peintures regardèrent la Directrice se lever et commencer à marcher. "Je dois faire en sorte que ce mariage avec Hermione fonctionne ... et pour m'aider à résoudre ce problème, le Ministère, dans son infinie sagesse, m'envoie une brochure commentée par quelqu'un qui a failli me tuer il y a plusieurs années ! "

Les yeux émeraudes flambaient d'une juste indignation alors qu'ils se concentraient sur le livre posé près du foyer de l'immense cheminée en pierre.

Grognant, la grande sorcière s'approcha du livre, le prit et l'ouvrit distraitement sur une page au hasard. Le titre de cette section était "Rôles du partenariat". Presque immédiatement, la brochure commença à réciter ...

 _"Dans une relation lesbienne, il n'y a pas de rôle spécifique en soi. Les rôles traditionnels 'masculins' et 'féminins' spécifiques au genre n'existent pas et un échange se produit. Donnant et prenant comme chaque événement arrive ..."_

Minerva leva un sourcil. "C'est la première fois que cette chose émet une quelconque parole qui a possiblement du sens."

"Ahem… hem. Merci ma chère."

Un grognement étouffé fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Quelque temps plus tard, Hermione retira son doigt de la deuxième pensine. Son visage était rouge et sa température corporelle avait quelque peu augmenté.

'Claire' avait été une belle histoire et avait eu quelques éléments inspirants ... Cependant, la seconde pensine 'Attachée... et Ensorcelée !' n'avait absolument aucune intrigue et avait été torride comme l'enfer.

Et très instructive.

Hermione réfléchit à l'idée que Minerva aurait peut-être un intérêt à les regarder. Surtout si elle le faisait sous le charme sensoriel qui était inclus avec chaque boîte. En utilisant le charme, on pouvait vraiment ressentir ce qui se passait réellement dans l'histoire.

La jeune sorcière l'avait essayée dans la deuxième pensine et avait reçu une vague d'excitation qui picotait encore.

Elle se demanda si sa femme au cul serré se décoincerait suffisamment pour comprendre la logique dans le visionnage de ces pensines. Un sourire narquois apparut une fois de plus à la pensée de Minerva McGonagall regardant 'Attachée... et Ensorcelée ! en utilisant le charme sensoriel.

Riant follement, Hermione prit les deux boîtes avec elle alors qu'elle sortait de la Salle Secrète de Débauche de George Weasley. Elle était également impatiente de le taquiner et de lui dire qu'il serait peut-être préférable de changer le nom de son magasin en 'Établissement pour Sorciers Facétieux et Branleurs' ******.

* * *

 _"Les Grecs ont nommé trois types d'amour: Eros, qui représente l'énergie physique, charnelle et romantique de l'amour. Agape, qui représente l'amour inconditionnel, non dépendant d'un mérite, et Filia, qui représente l'amour fraternel ou ce que nous ressentons pour la famille."_

Minerva s'assit contre un grand chêne sur les rives du lac Noir. Le soleil était presque couché et elle était descendue près de l'eau pour trouver un peu de paix. Elle avait commencé à réaliser que la seule paix qu'elle puisse trouver ce jour dépendrait de sa capacité à passer à travers la fichue brochure. Elle était donc de nouveau là, en train d'écouter la voix de Dolores Ombrage lui parler d'une relation avec une femme.

Bon sang.

 _"Les relations lesbiennes ont des composantes des trois. Un type d'amour peut prédominer et d'autres disparaître à différents moments de la vie du couple, mais avec le temps, elles peuvent avoir un amour riche et multidimensionnel."_

Minerva ferma les yeux et se demanda si elle pourrait avoir ça avec Hermione. Fermant le livre, elle soupira alors que ses pensées se concentraient sur sa... femme.

Brillante, motivée pour apprendre, fidèle à toute épreuve. Rapide pour argumenter son point de vue.

Minerva sourit au dernier. "Tellement comme moi à ton âge." Murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête pour regarder le château.

Il était presque l'heure du dîner, alors la directrice se leva et commença à rentrer. Pendant tout ce temps, ses pensées revenaient à Hermione.

En colère, blessée. Une douleur émotionnelle qui émanait de la jeune sorcière par vagues si puissantes que ses proches pouvaient la ressentir.

Tant de choses étaient arrivées à la jeune femme en si peu de temps.

Elle avait voyagé avec Potter et Weasley pendant un an à la recherche des Horcruxes. Elle fut capturée et torturée au Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait combattu pendant la grande bataille. Minerva avait personnellement vu Hermione prendre la vie d'un Mangemort. Celui qui venait de mettre fin à la vie du jeune Crivey.

Elle avait vu la guerre dans ces yeux chocolats expressifs. Elle avait vu de la haine, de la colère, de la douleur et elle avait vu d'autres choses ...

L'amitié, la joie et les rires.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient presque comme l'ambre lorsqu'elle était heureuse et Minerva voulut désespérément voir Hermione heureuse une fois de plus.

* * *

Quand Minerva arriva chez elle, elle trouva sa femme assise sur le canapé en train de lire un parchemin.

"Bonjour."

Hermione leva les yeux pour voir la sorcière plus âgée se tenir devant la porte ouverte qui reliait son bureau à leurs quartiers. "Salut."

La grande sorcière aux cheveux ébène entra dans la pièce. Un livre serré dans une main.

"Est-ce que c'est la brochure ?"

"En effet, ça l'est."

La jeune femme regarda Minerva se diriger vers le canapé.

"Puis-je te rejoindre ?"

Hermione cligna des yeux à la demande polie de sa femme, notant le glissement subtil au tutoiement, et décida de l'imiter. "C'est ton canapé."

Les yeux verts de Minerva pétillèrent un peu. "Oui, mais tu es ma femme et si tu ne veux pas que je te rejoigne, je ne le ferai pas."

La jeune sorcière tapota silencieusement le coussin à côté d'elle et regarda la femme gracieuse s'asseoir sur le canapé. "Alors, où es-tu allée ?" Demanda Minerva en convoquant un elfe de maison.

Hermione passa une main dans sa crinière de boucles sauvage en disant: "Je suis allée voir George." Elle regarda Minerva commander le dîner à un petit elfe de maison.

Se tournant vers son épouse, la femme plus âgée demanda : "George ? George Weasley ?"

Hochant la tête, Hermione répondit: "Lui et moi sommes devenus de bons amis ces dernières années. Nous avons beaucoup en commun."

En voyant l'expression curieuse sur le visage de Minerva, Hermione continua, "Il comprend ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille. Perdre physiquement Fred l'a profondément blessé."

Hochant la tête, Minerva reconnut l'association: "Comme tu as perdu tes parents ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça."

Fronçant les sourcils, Minerva murmura: "Partis et pas encore."

Elle se pencha en avant et plaça la brochure sur la table basse.

Hermione tendit la main et la prit. "Au moins, c'est toujours en un seul morceau."

Elle entendit un grognement à l'autre bout du canapé. "Étonnamment, il y a de bonnes informations. Vous devez juste passer à travers la ... foutaise."

Hermione ricana, "Foutaise ?"

En souriant, Minerva murmura: "J'essaie de garder mon langage courtois. Mais si tu préfères, le mot est merde."

* * *

Après le dîner, les deux femmes restèrent assises sur le canapé à discuter. Hermione lisait encore une fois un mystérieux parchemin.

Minerva aperçut deux boîtes bleues sur la table à côté de sa femme. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Hmmmmm ?" répondit la jeune sorcière, ne levant pas les yeux.

Minerva fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait absorber autant sa femme: "Que lis-tu ?"

Hermione porta son attention sur sa femme. Baissant les yeux sur le parchemin, elle répondit: "C'est une liste."

"Une liste de quoi ?"

Hermione le tendit à Minerva en disant: "De pensines bleues."

Mystifiée, la sorcière aînée commença à lire: "Le Lion, la Sorcière et..."

Elle fit une pause alors que son visage s'enflamma violemment, "L'Armoire du Plaisir ?"

Un autre titre attira son attention, "Alice d'Azkaban ?" La sorcière la plus âgée jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Hermione sourit et attrapa les deux boîtes bleues qu'elle avait ramenées avec elle, "Recherche".

Minerva pencha la tête. "Recherche ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Elle désigna le parchemin: "C'est une liste de... de... **PORNOGRAPHIE !** "

Hermione hocha la tête avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je pense que nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible." Elle ouvrit 'Attachée... et Ensorcelée !' en disant: "Celui-ci est très éducatif."

Il y avait une expression douteuse dans les yeux émeraude alors qu'elle prenait délicatement la petite pensine des mains de sa femme, "Tu veux que je regarde ça ?"

Hermione hocha la tête alors qu'elle prenait la boîte ouverte et sortait un bout de parchemin.

C'était le charme sensoriel. Chuchotant l'incantation à sa femme, elle dit: "Maintenant, va dans ta chambre et regarde-la."

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas la regarder ici?"

Avec un sourire narquois, Hermione répondit, "Parce que c'est créé avec un charme sensoriel et que je viens de le placer sur toi. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que je te vois devenir toute chaude et excitée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux émeraudes s'assombrirent de colère. "Tu m'as lancé un charme ? Pourquoi ?"

Hermione comprit la colère de sa femme. Si quelqu'un lui avait fait ça, elle serait immédiatement sortie de ses gonds.

Il était important que Minerva ressente la pensine. Alors, une fois pour toutes, elle saurait si elle et Hermione pouvaient avoir un mariage complet.

Un mariage qui comprenait le sexe.

Hermione concentra ses yeux bruns intenses sur les émeraudes enflammées qui la fixaient: "Il est important que tu sentes ce qui se passe dans la pensine. Ainsi, si tu deviens excitée, toi et moi aurons une chance de réussir ce mariage. Okay ? "

Qui pouvait discuter avec une logique comme ça?

Minerva se leva, "Très bien." Elle porta soigneusement la pensine dans sa chambre à coucher, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa femme.

Hermione vit l'inquiétude dans les irrésistibles orbes émeraudes qui la fixaient. "Ça va aller." Murmura-t-elle de manière rassurante

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione se préparait à se coucher, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée de la chambre de sa femme. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Minerva avait disparu derrière cette même porte et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

Elle n'avait rien entendu mais elle s'était dit que Minerva avait dû lancer un sort de silence.

Une précaution raisonnable.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et alluma la douche.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais été aussi excitée dans sa vie qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là. Le charme sensoriel avait fait son travail et le film avait fait le reste. Et quel film c'était.

Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose d'une histoire mais le sexe ... bien foutu.

Minerva l'avait regardée une seconde fois, charmant cette fois les actrices pour qu'elles paraissent être elle-même et Hermione. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait être excitée de se voir elle-même ainsi que la jeune sorcière dans une situation sexuelle.

 _Oh putain oui._

Sa réaction l'avait à la fois surprise et déroutée. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été attirée de près ou de loin par une femme ... jusqu'à maintenant.

 _Beurk !_

Elle était à peu près certaine que sa réaction au film l'avait troublée. Elle décida d'attendre le lendemain matin pour voir si ce qu'elle avait ressenti était toujours là.

Allongée sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux et se souvint une fois de plus des images qui avaient provoqué une réaction si profonde dans son corps.

* * *

 _-à suivre_

 ***** Je n'ai pas traduit ce titre car il perdrait alors toute sa valeur en Français. Il y a un jeu de mot avec le sortilège anglais " _engorgio_ " qui pour nous correspond à " _amplificatum_ ". Sur ce, je vous laisse en apprécié toute la subtilité…

 ****** Je ne résiste pas à vous mettre le nom original anglais modifié par Tigertales qui vaut son pesant d'or : "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and Wankers", sachant que les "Farces pour sorciers facétieux" ont pour nom d'origine 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' (vous l'aurez compris, wankers = branleurs).

Je prends toutes les critiques et avis. N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions. C'est très motivant :)


	6. Changer d'attitude

**LA BROCHURE**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Changer d'attitude**

Dire que Minerva McGonagall était chaude et dérangée serait un euphémisme aux proportions épiques.

Dire que les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son imagination enfiévrée étaient du genre ... dirons-nous, du genre vilaines serait encore une fois impropre.

Dire que son pouls tonnait et que son souffle lui parvenait haletant serait une évidence.

Pour l'observateur non éclairé, la déclaration qui vient immédiatement à l'esprit serait simple ...

Minerva McGonagall était excitée.

La Directrice passa une main tremblante sur son front. Les sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle regardait ladite main et remarquait que sa paume était couverte de transpiration.

"Oh ma parole." Murmura la sorcière assommée, confuse et mystifiée par la réaction de son corps. Elle s'était allongée sur sa couette pour se détendre.

Voir la pensine l'avait affectée d'une manière à la fois familière et différente. La réaction puissante qu'elle avait eue en regardant les personnages qu'elle avait charmés lui donnait matière à réflexion.

Son pouls battait comme une baguette frappant sur un tambour. Ses yeux s'étaient dilatés dans le noir le plus sombre. Ses mamelons étaient serrés et presque douloureux. Et son sexe ...

Aussi.

"Oh ma parole !"

* * *

Hermione se déplaça dans sa nouvelle chambre avec une grâce élégante qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un certain animagus. Ses mouvements étaient économes et précis.

Elle posa son sac de perles sur le bureau, puis commença à retirer la robe de soie rouge foncé qu'elle portait. Elle bougea pour la draper au pied de son lit.

"Vous ne devriez vraiment pas faire ça." Vint la voix de la brochure.

Rejetant ses cheveux épais par-dessus ses épaules avec un geste d'impatience, la jeune sorcière lui répondit: "Et pourquoi pas ?"

Tirant la couette et les draps de son lit, elle attendit que le livre réponde.

"Parce que vous n'êtes pas censée être dans cette pièce."

Levant un sourcil interrogateur, la femme aux cheveux châtains marmonna: "Oh ?"

Sur ce, elle s'installa rapidement dans le lit merveilleusement confortable, "Ahhh oui. C'est agréable."

"Pas pour longtemps." Se moqua le livre en connaissance de cause.

* * *

La 'douleur' insupportable dans ses régions les plus basses avait finalement poussé la Directrice à permettre à deux doigts de se glisser sous sa chemise de nuit. Glissant sur son clitoris excité de la manière qui lui plaisait, la femme plus âgée laissa échapper un gémissement profond et guttural, ses lèvres soudainement sèches.

Passant sa langue sur ses fines lèvres tout en effleurant doucement le bout de sa perle, Minerva sentit tout son corps sursauter et frissonner de plaisir.

Le plaisir fut de courte durée quand un cri strident surnaturel résonna de l'extérieur de sa porte.

 **"YEEEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et sa nouvelle femme entra en volant, les talons par-dessus la tête à travers les airs.

Une voix moqueuse en direction de la chambre d'Hermione enfonça le clou en disant: "Je vous l'avais bien dit."

La jeune sorcière fut jetée sans ménagement la tête la première sur le lit de la Directrice ...

Entre ses cuisses écartées.

Un couinement embarrassé sortit de la bouche de Minerva alors qu'elle se reculait dans un mouvement précipiter. Cognant son crâne sur la tête de lit massive dans le processus. Elle ne remarqua donc pas que sa chemise de nuit était remontée haut.

Très haut.

Hermione leva la tête. Les yeux chocolats furent au même niveau qu'un chaume plutôt humide de boucles d'ébène parsemées d'argent. Un nœud rose intéressant jaillissait entre les plis engorgés.

Souriant, la jeune sorcière lança: "Eh bien, bonjour Minerva McGonagall."

Une autre plainte résonna alors que la sorcière plus âgée tira sa chemise de nuit à la hâte pour couvrir sa féminité exposée.

Le célèbre sourire du chat de Cheshire d'Hermione choisit ce moment pour émerger alors qu'elle demandait d'une voix soyeuse: "Étions-nous occupées ?"

* * *

L'embarras colora le visage de la Directrice jusqu'à ce qu'il soit d'une nuance de mauve intéressante. Ramassant la couverture qu'elle avait frénétiquement tirée sur son corps et jusqu'à son cou, elle se racla la gorge et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Sans un mot, Hermione leva la main et convoqua la brochure sans baguette. Elle lança un sourire amusé en direction de sa femme qui reniflait lorsque deux taches de rose rouge apparurent sur les pommettes hautes, ce qui ajouta à la couleur sur son visage.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, le livre familier du Ministère flotta dans la chambre à coucher jusque dans la main de la jeune femme. Regardant la missive incriminée, Hermione fronça les sourcils et demanda, "D'accord, alors maintenant explique ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

La voix de petite fille de Dolores Ombrage résonna depuis le livre, "Ahem, hem. J'ai essayé de vous informer, mais vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter."

Le bruit de Minerva grinçant des dents pouvait être entendu dans le silence momentané.

Hermione grogna à sa femme puis demanda, "M'informer de quoi ?"

Sans un mot, le livre s'est ouvert à la dernière section. Derrière l'index, il y avait plusieurs pages sur les décrets ministériels promulgués à la hâte.

Une lueur jaune illumina l'un d'eux alors que la voix haïe déclarait: "Décret Ministériel de la loi sur le mariage, codicille numéro un ... Tous les partenaires doivent dormir dans le même lit."

Hochant la tête, Hermione soupira bruyamment et murmura, "Et il y a une sorte de charme d'invocation en place juste au cas où un partenaire décide de dormir ailleurs que dans le lit conjugal désigné. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sur ma chère."

Grognant, la jeune sorcière grommela, "Bien. Vas-y alors."

Avec cela, le livre repartit de là d'où il venait, mais pas avant que l'on puisse entendre un petit rire, "Amusez-vous. Hee-hee ".

"Putain de diabolique, maudit, crasseux, visqueux morceau de slumgullion ***** pourri!" Vint la réponse sifflée d'une Directrice très énervée.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un slumgullion et ne souhaitait certainement pas le savoir.

Elle se retrouva à genoux au centre du lit. Sa femme était recroquevillée contre la tête de lit, une couette en tartan recouvrant ses genoux pliés.

En tapotant la jambe de sa femme, elle jeta un œil à l'un des côtés du lit. "De quel côté dors-tu ?"

Les yeux émeraude brillèrent. "C'est tout ce que tu es capable dire ?"

Hermione y réfléchit un instant. Elle sourit et déclara, "Eh bien, tu as aussi une très jolie chatte."

Sans un mot, Minerva désigna l'autre côté du lit, puis se roula en boule, mortifiée

* * *

Le lendemain matin très tôt, les deux femmes étaient toujours dans le même lit. Hermione ne voulait pas risquer d'avoir plus de charmes cachés sur elle et Minerva était juste toujours complètement embarrassée.

La sorcière la plus âgée était restée éveillée la plus grande partie de la nuit à écouter sa femme plus jeune se retourner et dormir dans un sommeil agité.

Pas que la femme plus âgée l'ait blâmée. Après tout, elles venaient tout juste de passer d'une relation enseignante / élève à une relation membre de l'ordre / amie, pour se marier très rapidement après.

C'étaient les rêves d'Hermione qui avaient empêché Minerva de dormir.

La jeune femme avait parlé pendant son sommeil et Minerva avait trouvé cela très instructif.

Elle avait revécu la torture d'Hermione aux mains de Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que le rejet de ses parents.

Quelques bribes ont provoqué un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Minerva alors que sa jeune épouse avait grondé Harry et Ronald dans son sommeil.

La sorcière plus âgée se retourna sur le dos alors qu'elle envisageait sa situation avec Hermione. Elle se souvint des événements de la soirée d'hier en rougissant lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point elle avait failli être prise en train de se masturber.

Le fait qu'Hermione savait déjà ce qu'elle était en train de faire ne venait pas à l'esprit de la directrice.

Nan.

Pas du tout.

Roulant ses yeux émeraude, Minerva se déplaça lentement pour sortir du lit.

"Tu n'as pas à t'enfuir." Entré une voix groggy épaisse de sommeil.

"Je te prie de différer jeune femme. Je ne fuis pas."

S'asseyant et repoussant ses cheveux ébouriffés par le lit hors de son visage, la jeune femme répliqua: "Comment appellerais-tu ça alors?"

"Étirements de chat."

La jeune sorcière ricana à la réponse et Minerva se souvint immédiatement de ce qu'Hermione avait dit à propos de son… endroit la nuit dernière.

"Oh bordel. Peu importe !" En grognant, la femme plus âgée entra dans les toilettes, laissant Hermione rigoler comme une folle dans le lit.

* * *

Il était évident pour la sorcière plus âgée qu'Hermione n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle n'était certainement pas la même jeune femme qu'elle avait été à l'école.

Oh non.

Hermione Granger avait beaucoup grandi.

La jeune femme n'était plus du tout effrayée ni intimidée par Minerva.

C'était rafraîchissant.

La Directrice se tenait devant la coiffeuse dans sa salle de bains, regardant le visage réfléchi par le miroir. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec elle?" Murmura-t-elle en regardant dans des yeux émeraude pensifs, sinon un peu inquiets.

La réponse lui vint tout à coup. C'était évident.

Surtout après avoir écouté les rêves torturés d'Hermione la nuit dernière.

La jeune femme était aussi fragmentée et seule qu'elle l'était elle-même. Son système de soutien avait pratiquement disparu, la laissant sans personne sur laquelle s'appuyer, personne à qui parler. Personne pour partager son chagrin.

À l'exception de Minerva.

"Je serai une amie pour elle. Je vais écouter et ne pas juger." La femme plus âgée sourit à cette pensée, ajoutant avec un petit ricanement: "Et si quelque chose d'autre en sort, alors qu'il en soit ainsi."

Une fois encore, ses émotions brouillées se firent connaître. Sa confusion, ses peurs, sa curiosité. Pour un petit instant, le doute s'installa et essuya son sourire. Cependant, la Gryffondor à l'intérieur choisit ce moment pour rugir à la vie.

"Je PEUX le faire." Murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

* * *

Hermione était toujours au lit quand Minerva entra dans la chambre. Debout, les mains sur les hanches, la directrice demanda: "Vas-tu te détendre toute la journée ou prévois-tu de te lever?"

La jeune sorcière sourit et s'étira comme un gros chat. Elle observa les yeux de Minerva alors qu'ils se promenaient sur ses longues jambes galbées puis sur son torse, s'arrêtant un instant devant ses seins généreux.

"Alors, tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" Vint une provocation insolente.

Soufflant d'indignation, Minerva se gonfla un peu, "Et bien tu as pu te rincer l'œil la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon en marmonnant quelque chose sur le besoin de boire un verre, mais il était trop tôt le matin pour ça.

Les yeux chocolats d'Hermione s'assombrirent un peu à la mémoire, "Oh oui je l'ai fait."

Elle commença à réaliser le fait qu'elle ne semblait plus avoir d'objection à être jumelée à une femme.

Au moins cette femme en particulier.

Elle s'est retrouvée à apprécier leurs interactions. Taquiner Minerva était amusant !

* * *

Les deux femmes prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans les quartiers de la Directrice plutôt que dans la Grande Salle avec le reste de l'école. Tout à fait compréhensible, étant donné qu'en tout état de cause, c'était leur lune de miel.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Minerva alors qu'elle enduisait un peu de confiture de fraises sur son pain grillé.

Hermione prit sa tasse de café fort et haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Que veux-tu faire ?"

La sorcière la plus âgée prit son pain grillé et mâcha pensivement. Un instant plus tard, elle répondit: "Eh bien, je pensais qu'un voyage chez moi dans les Highlands pourrait être agréable. Je pourrais vous faire visiter ?" Elle a focalisé ses yeux émeraude sur sa femme.

Les yeux sombres rencontrèrent le regard avec une intensité égale: "J'aimerais bien."

Souriante, Minerva dit: "Bien, alors c'est réglé."

Les deux femmes tournèrent leur attention vers le copieux petit-déjeuner devant elles, chacune se demandant ce que la journée pourrait apporter.

Minerva réfléchissait à son attirance croissante pour la jeune femme.

Hermione se demandait si Minerva serait celle avec qui elle pourrait enfin trouver la paix ? Si la femme la plus âgée serait celle qui l'aimerait malgré tous ses défauts ?

Elle renifla pour elle-même lorsqu'une dernière pensée pénétrante lui traversa la tête.

Est-ce qu'elle coucherait un jour avec Minerva ?

* * *

La voyage au manoir McGonagall prit moins d'un instant, Minerva ayant connecté la cheminée de sa maison familiale à celle de son bureau à Poudlard.

En sortant dans le salon, elle élimina immédiatement la suie et attendit sa femme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione apparut et sourit tandis que Minerva agitait sa baguette pour la nettoyer.

"Ma mère était obsédée par l'idée que la suie de cheminette se propage partout dans sa maison." Dit Minerva avec un sourire triste. Le regard dans l'œil de l'aînée dit à Hermione que sa femme revivait un souvenir du temps passé.

"De quoi avait-elle l'air ?"

"Ma mère ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, vraiment intéressée.

Minerva désigna un grand portrait de famille au-dessus de la cheminée. À l'intérieur, il y avait un grand sorcier avec des cheveux d'un noir de jais, à l'exception de ses tempes argentées. Les joues hautes et ciselées et les yeux verts pénétrants, il fixait le duo en retour.

À côté de lui se trouvait une femme svelte qui arrivait juste en dessous de son épaule. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés, aux couleurs du soleil couchant. Des yeux verts brillants remplis d'amour fixèrent Hermione.

Debout, royale et digne devant ses parents, se tenait une version plus jeune de Minerva. Hermione devina qu'elle était dans la vingtaine. D'intenses yeux émeraude la fixaient avec la splendeur de la jeunesse qui brillait en eux.

"Quel je-sais-tout tu as dû être." Hermione grimaça.

Un gloussement profond de sa femme ramena son attention sur Minerva. "Un tout petit peu", déclara la grande Directrice en faisant signe à la jeune sorcière de la suivre.

* * *

Après une brève visite de la maison ancestrale de Minerva, dont la pure majesté laissait Hermione sans voix, les deux femmes décidèrent de déjeuner sous la forme d'un pique-nique en haut d'une colline surplombant un loch, qui contenait l'eau la plus bleue que la plus jeune femme ait jamais vu.

Assise à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne anglais, la jeune femme soupira profondément. La maison de Minerva était reposante. L'air portait la douceur de la bruyère, l'odeur de terre du sol et quelque chose d'épicé qui ne pouvait être que l'odeur de la lavande.

"J'aime être ici." Murmura la jeune femme.

Minerva s'adossa contre l'arbre. "J'en suis ravie. C'est un endroit agréable pour venir après avoir dirigé l'école pendant neuf mois."

Hermione se déplaça sur la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit côte à côte avec sa femme, "Ton propre Shangri-la ******." Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la femme plus âgée.

Souriant chaleureusement, Minerva étendit son bras autour de sa femme, la tenant fermement contre elle. "On pourrais dire ça."

Hermione leva la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux émeraude. "Merci de m'avoir montré ta maison."

Un léger sourire excentrique fit clignoter un peu ces yeux: "C'est aussi ta maison."

Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment chargé. Lentement, comme si elles étaient tirées par une impulsion magnétique, elles diminuèrent prudemment la distance qui leur visage, les laissant nez à nez.

Une main élégante et tremblante caressa tendrement la joue douce de la jeune femme. Se penchant dans la caresse, Hermione gémit doucement.

"Je veux t'embrasser." Déclara Minerva, ignorant complètement la voix hurlante de bon sens dans sa tête et écoutant à la place les doux murmures de son cœur.

Les yeux chocolats d'Hermione se plissèrent de joie alors qu'elle répondait: "J'espérais que tu ferais."

"Oui ?"

"Oh oui."

Des lèvres tendres, douces et chaudes se rencontrèrent dans un lent baiser exploratoire qui sembla durer des heures mais ne dura en réalité que quelques minutes.

Se reculant pour se regarder dans les yeux, les deux femmes ne virent que l'acceptation, la joie, la curiosité et peut-être la première étincelle de quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus profond.

L'Amour.

* * *

 _-à suivre_

 ***** Autre nom du goulash américain (plat à base de pâtes, de sauce tomate et de viande hachée. On peut y rajouter de l'oignon, de l'ail et du fromage)

 ****** Je crois que c'est une expression consacrée dans plusieurs langues. Dans le doute je la laisse telle quelle. À vous de me dire si vous la connaissiez. Ça signifie 'paradis terrestre'.  
Edit: Merci à **Maud** pour la précision : il s'agit je cite de "La légendaire cité-zen et paradisiaque perdue que l'on place communément chez les Yéti près de l'Everest"

N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment motivant !


	7. Intimités et Communication

Bonjour à tous !  
Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos questions. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas forcément toujours claire dans mes expressions ou mes tournures de phrases.

Sur ce, bon chapitre !

* * *

 **LA BROCHURE**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Intimités et Communication**

Des sphères sombres chocolats s'ouvrirent, humides. Quelque chose à propos de la douceur du baiser de Minerva avait touché l'âme d'Hermione.

Elle scruta les yeux émeraudes qui la fixaient intensément, comme si leur propriétaire attendait que le visage d'Hermione se plisse de dégoût.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

Un petit sourire hésitant releva ses lèvres alors qu'elle murmurait: "Fais-le encore."

Les yeux émeraude pétillèrent, "Vraiment ?"

Minerva n'attendit pas de réponse. Lentement, elle appuya de nouveau sa bouche sur les lèvres les plus douces et les plus pulpeuses qu'elle ait jamais eu le plaisir d'embrasser.

"Mmmmmm." La jeune femme gémit, ce qui fit sourire la sorcière aînée ... Au moins, elle pouvait ça faire correctement.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles se séparèrent quand le besoin d'air vint à bout du désir de s'embrasser davantage ... au moins momentanément. Après plusieurs respirations profondes, Hermione attrapa Minerva et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Un petit rire étouffé poussa la jeune sorcière à s'éloigner. "Rirais-tu de moi ?"

"Avec toi ma chérie, avec toi." Vint une douce réponse alors que Minerva tendait la main et caressait doucement la joue de sa femme. Son expression était absolument émerveillée lorsqu'elle murmura: "Quelle charmante magie tu es."

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient humides d'émotion, "Est-ce que tu te sens attirée par les femmes maintenant ?"

Minerva secoua la tête. "Non, juste une femme ... toi." Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement les douces lèvres une fois de plus.

Souriant, Hermione dit: "J'aime tes baisers."

Un sourire énorme se répandit sur les traits fiers de Minerva, "Tu me fais revenir pour plus."

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi, les jeunes mariées se promenèrent dans les jardins du manoir McGonagall. Hermione n'arrivait pas à surmonter l'immensité de la propriété.

"Je ne peux pas croire que c'est ta maison. C'est énorme !"

Elles se tenaient sur une colline couverte de bruyères surplombant la maison elle-même. Minerva soupira et attrapa doucement la petite main de la jeune sorcière.

"C'est aussi ta maison."

Hermione sourit timidement alors qu'elle pressait la main de sa femme. "Je n'ai jamais réalisé que les McGonagall étaient aussi ..."

"Ostentatoires ? De la haute ? Pleins aux as ?"

Hermione se moqua des descriptions de Minerva, "Quelque chose comme ça."

La Directrice, acquiesçant, comprit: "Les McGonagall n'ont jamais été une des familles qui faisaient étalage de leurs biens."

Hermione l'interrompit en disant, "Comme les Malfoy ?"

Reniflant, la sorcière la plus âgée acquiesça à son tour, "Quelque chose comme ça."

Elle ajouta: "Ma famille a toujours pensé qu'il fallait utiliser faire travailler l'argent. Nous avons beaucoup investi dans de nombreuses industries écossaises."

Elle fit une pause alors qu'une pensée la fit sourire, "Lucius Malfoy ferait une attaque s'il savait combien de moldus nous employons."

"Pourtant, ta famille est de sang pur." La déclaration d'Hermione semblait légèrement accusatrice.

Levant un sourcil, Minerva commenta, "Toutes les familles de sang-pur ne ressemblent pas aux Malfoy ou aux Black."

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration en la regardant pensivement. "Comment se fait-il que ta famille ne soit pas impliquée dans la politique magique ou autre ?"

Un rire profond se fit entendre de la part de la femme plus âgée. "Les McGonagall ne se sont jamais intéressés à la fausseté de la politique. Il y a suffisamment de bouffons sans qu'aucun membre de ma famille proche ne les rejoigne."

Elle fronça les sourcils quand un membre particulier de la famille lui vint à l'esprit.

En se concentrant sur la femme aux cheveux châtains, elle remarqua à quel point Hermione était charmante, debout dans la brise avec sa crinière couleur bronze foncé flottant derrière elle. Il y avait un éclat sauvage à propos de la jeune sorcière que Minerva trouvait de plus en plus attrayant.

En tournant son regard sombre et pénétrant vers sa grande femme, Hermione demanda : "Alors, ta famille est toujours restée à l'écart ?"

Un petit sourire apparut, "Pour la plupart. J'ai quand même un ou deux cousins qui ont réussi à s'impliquer dans ceci ou cela."

"Quelqu'un que je connais ?"

Les narines de Minerva s'évasèrent alors qu'elle répondait: "Cornelius Fudge."

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit, "Oh mon Dieu ! C'est ton cousin ?"

"Cousin éloigné." Entré la réponse sardonique. "Très lointain."

Hermione ricana, "Pas étonnant que tu aies toujours semblé être désespérée à son propos."

Minerva pencha la tête. "Eh bien ... Il a toujours été un idiot." Comme ça expliquait tout.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans les collines du manoir McGonagall. C'était la première fois que l'immense domaine avait entendu ce son magnifique depuis des décennies.

C'était agréable.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après leur retour à Poudlard pour se préparer pour le début de la nouvelle semaine, Minerva s'assit dans son lit : son dos contre la tête de lit et ses genoux levés. La brochure était ouverte contre ses jambes alors qu'elle récitait ...

 _"L'intimité est un type particulier de connexion. Lorsque nous sommes dans une relation intime, nous nous sentons aimés, compris, acceptés, reconnus et appréciés. L'intimité consiste à être proche émotionnellement et sexuellement... "_

Minerva fit une pause. Son regard se fixa sur la porte fermée de la salle de bains. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la douche.

"Ahem, hem… dois-je continuer ?" Dit le livre, légèrement irrité d'être ignoré.

Grognant, la femme plus âgée regarda le document sur ses genoux. "Tu peux être une vraie douleur dans le cul tu sais ?"

"Je fais juste mon devoir merci."

"Conneries !"

Ignorant l'explosion et sachant qu'il retenait l'attention de la directrice, le livre continua ...

 _"... cela implique de partager des pensées, des sentiments et des expériences..."_

Les pensées de Minerva revinrent aux événements de sa journée avec Hermione. Elles se rapprochaient. Elle pouvait sentir les différences dans sa façon de penser à la jeune femme à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement.

 _"Cela inclut également la négociation des différends et la lutte."_

Minerva sourit tristement à l'idée de se battre avec la féroce jeune femme. Elle n'était pas complètement sûre de gagner contre cette nouvelle sorcière franche et obstinée.

 _"Il existe un flux naturel de connexion intime qui inclut la séparation, le contact et la fusion."_

Minerva sourit en pensant à ce que serait leur fusion.

 _"Être séparé, c'est être à part; se concentrer sur des choses différentes. Le contact est d'être ensemble; se concentrer sur la même chose. La fusion c'est se concentrer exclusivement sur l'autre."_

Minerva eut un petit rire alors que des pensées d'une nature décidément coquine l'occupaient.

Ignorant la sorcière âgée, la brochure continua ...

 _"L'intimité est le lien que nous pouvons établir lorsque nous sommes en mesure de tolérer notre anxiété à mesure que nous progressons dans ce continuum d'union et de séparation."_

Minerva renifla, "La seule inquiétude que je ressens en ce moment est pourquoi je dois écouter ces absurdités et non pas remplir mon bac à litière avec !"

Offensé, le livre cria: "Vous vous oubliez !"

Grognant, la sorcière siffla, "Je vais te montrer si je m'oublie..."

" **Yiiieeeeeeee !** " Le livre hurla quand il fut jeté par la porte de la chambre directement dans le salon. La porte en chêne claqua après sa sortie moins que gracieuse.

Minerva posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet avec un sourire satisfait.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Hermione sortit ...

Complètement nue.

La jeune sorcière traversa la pièce en direction de sa garde-robe, sous l'œil choqué de sa femme.

Ouvrant un tiroir, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au lit. "Quoi ?"

Des yeux émeraudes aussi larges que des soucoupes la fixaient sans ciller.

Hermione se tourna pour faire complètement face à sa femme, "Quoi ?" Répéta-t-elle.

Un murmure étranglé se fit entendre: "Tu… tu… es nue."

En regardant son corps, Hermione déclara, "Et alors ?"

"Mais tu es nue." Vint un authentique halètement.

En souriant, la jeune femme se retourna et se baissa pour fouiller dans le tiroir ouvert. La vue qu'elle donnait à sa femme était spectaculaire.

Les yeux de Minerva dévorèrent les globes arrondis du postérieur galbé d'Hermione, la couleur crémeuse de sa peau, la grâce de ses mouvements. Sa bouche était encore ouverte quand la jeune femme se retourna encore une fois pour lui donner une autre vue plus frontale.

Des seins volumineux et arrondis coiffés de tétons sombres attiraient l'attention de Minerva. Elle les observa se durcir en bourgeons attrayants, en partie à cause du léger froid causé par la sortie de la douche, mais surtout à cause de son regard dévorant.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" Se moqua la jeune femme en passant sa main sur la peau de son ventre.

Les yeux de Minerva suivirent le mouvement de la main de sa femme qui se traînait lentement vers le bas pour s'enchevêtrer dans un chaume brun foncé aux boucles raides.

La femme plus âgée sentit un pouls familier dans ses régions inférieures alors que ses yeux émeraude s'assombrissaient.

Souriante, Hermione déclara: "Eh bien, j'ai vu tes… affaires. J'ai supposé que c'était juste que tu vois les miennes." Sur ce, elle regagna la salle de bains avec un ricanement.

Des mains tremblantes essuyèrent des gouttes de transpiration alors que Minerva murmurait: "Oh Merlin, aide-moi." Elle enleva la couverture de son corps alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur l'enveloppait soudainement.

* * *

 _"La différenciation est la capacité de supporter un malaise émotionnel suffisant pour risquer de se rapprocher ou de s'éloigner, sans la garantie de la réaction de l'autre personne."_

Hermione était assise dans le salon avec la brochure sur ses genoux. Elle était revenue de ses cours peu après deux heures de l'après-midi et après avoir terminé ses travaux, elle avait trouvé la brochure à moitié sous le canapé.

Pensant que c'était peut-être un bon moyen de passer le temps, elle avait demandé à la brochure de lui montrer ce que Minerva avait lu la nuit précédente.

"Tu ne vas pas me mettre dans son bac à litière, n'est-ce pas ?" Le livre avait demandé anxieusement.

Pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas une si mauvaise idée, la jeune sorcière avait secoué la tête et demandé à lire ce que sa femme avait regardé.

 _"C'est une compétence cruciale pour développer l'intimité et cela nous aide à éviter les nombreuses façons dont nous nous accommodons les uns les autres pour ne pas être inquiets."_

Hermione était pensive alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle entendait.

 _"Savoir qu'il existe un va-et-vient naturel de séparation, de contact et de fusion, et qu'aucun lieu n'est permanent, peut aider les partenaires à se donner de l'espace."_

"Nous avons beaucoup d'espace." Murmura Hermione en fermant la brochure et en la posant sur la table basse. "Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour une petite fusion ou deux."

On pouvait entendre une petite voix s'élever du document du ministère: "Parfois, vous devez prendre ce que vous voulez, ma chère. Hee-hee."

Souriant, Hermione murmura: "Tu sais que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la Directrice était assise dans la tribune qui entourait le terrain de Quidditch. Elle regardait Rolanda Bibine mettre ses premières années sur un balai correctement.

Henny, la femme de Bibine, était assise à côté de la femme élégante et fière.

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs hérissée jeta un regard critique sur Minerva. "Qu'est-ce qui a fait un nœud à ta baguette ?"

McGonagall haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ma baguette est nouée ?"

En souriant, les yeux bleus de Henny brillèrent. "C'est facile. Tu ne viens jamais regarder les premières années apprendre à voler."

Le silence de Minerva en disait long.

Henny tapota le genou de la sorcière aînée, "Aller ! Raconte tout à Henny Penny."

Les deux sorcières sourirent tandis que la voix agacée de Bibine se faisait entendre: "Non, Simpkins, les brindilles doivent être derrière toi !"

Pas dissuadé, Henny pressa, "Aller… raconte."

Reniflant, Minerva grogna, "Tu es une douleur terrible dans un endroit très personnel."

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire. "C'est ce que Ro n'arrête pas de me dire."

Elle pouvait voir que la directrice était troublée par quelque chose ... ou par quelqu'un. S'aventurant, elle demanda, "Alors, comment va Hermione ?"

Voir la réaction de la sorcière plus âgée fit sourire Henny. Oui… Hermione était dans l'esprit de Minerva.

Soupirant profondément, la femme aux cheveux d'ébène murmura: "Ma femme est nudiste."

Riant, Henny demanda: "Quoi ?"

Fronçant les sourcils, Minerva grommela. "Tu m'as entendu."

Les deux femmes ricanèrent tandis que la voix de Bibine dérivait vers elles une fois de plus: "Pétunia Thimblefoot ! Nous n'utilisons pas ces balais pour balayer !"

"Hein ?"

Les deux sorcières se tournèrent pour voir Bibine faire des gestes à la petite fille qui balayait… l'herbe ?

"Ça doit être une Poufsouffle." Minerva ricana.

Henny donna un coup de coude à la sorcière plus âgée: "Hé ! J'étais une Poufsouffle!"

L'émeraude perçante regarda le bleu pétillant, "C'est ce que je disait."

"Grouch ! Tu es juste en colère parce que ta femme est nudiste."

Elle y réfléchit un instant, puis ajouta: "Vous savez, si j'avais une femme de vingt ans qui voulait défiler nue, je pense que je serais encline à la laisser faire."

Ses yeux bleus étincelants brillaient follement.

Exaspérée, Minerva regarda fixement le visage de Henny. "C'est très bien pour toi. Tu es une lesbienne. Je ne le suis pas !"

"Que tu sois lesbienne ou pas, je parie que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de la reluquer." l'accusa Henny.

La sorcière plus âgée commença, "Eh bien ... c'est différent. Nous étions dans la chambre et elle est sortie de la salle de bains sans se soucier du reste du monde. Nue comme le jour de sa naissance."

Henny ricana, "Mais certainement un peu plus adulte, je dirais."

Minerva sourit, "Un peu."

Le visage de Henny devint plus sérieux: "Minerva, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas lesbienne que tu ne peux pas être attirée par une femme. Cela arrive tout le temps."

"Pas à moi." A été dit sur un ton impérieux.

Henny ne fut pas intimidée de quelque façon que ce soit, "Bienvenue dans la vraie vie chérie."

"Bah !" Cracha Minerva alors qu'elle se levait et s'éloignait.

Voyant le mouvement, Rolanda Bibine se dirigea vers sa femme, "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Henny sourit follement. "Je crois que notre estimée Directrice est en train de tomber amoureuse de sa nouvelle femme."

Bibine lança un poing en l'air, "But !"

"Pas encore mais bientôt." Dit Henny avec un air de conspiration, tout en remuant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

* * *

Hermione leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit et que sa femme entra. Minerva avait un regard de condamné à mort, alors la jeune sorcière garda sagement le silence.

Pour le moment.

Sans un mot, la femme plus âgée se dirigea directement vers le placard à boissons alcoolisées et attrapa une bouteille de whisky de feu.

"Mauvaise journée ?" Demanda doucement Hermione.

Prenant une énorme gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, la Directrice regarda sa femme et murmura : "Bah !" Tournant le talon, bouteille à la main, la femme plus âgée entra dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte.

"Bon sang." Murmura Hermione en regardant la porte fermée. "On dirait qu'elle a besoin de soulager un peu son stress."

Une expression malicieuse se fraya un chemin sur ses beaux traits tandis que des pensées sournoises et coquines emplissaient son esprit brillant.

* * *

 _-à suivre_

On commence à être sur la bonne voie...  
Comment trouvez-vous le développement de la relation entre Hermione et Minerva ?


	8. Aimer et être Aimé

Bonjour à tous

Désolée pour la longue attente, j'avais pas mal de boulot.  
J'espère que vous aimerez, le M est justifié dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **LA BROCHURE**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Aimer et être Aimé**

Minerva regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. À chaque moment qui passait, elle se trouvait de plus en plus attirée par cette exaspérante, têtue, volontaire, obstinée ...

Elle prit une grande gorgée de son whisky pur feu.

... Belle, séduisante, sorcière sexy.

Les yeux émeraude clignèrent des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Des mains tremblantes posèrent la bouteille sur la coiffeuse et se levèrent pour retirer les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux.

Lentement, une masse d'ébène et d'argent s'écrasa sur de fortes épaules soudainement affaissées, autour d'un cou qui s'inclinait… et enfin sur un dos qui avait supporté le poids de la reconstruction non seulement de l'école, mais des vies qui l'entouraient.

Elle cédait lentement. Pas aux édits du ministère, ni à la politique de l'école. Elle cédait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant.

Elle s'inclinait devant l'appel de la nature, devant l'attraction qui avait toujours existé entre elle et Hermione Granger.

À une connexion qu'elle n'avait jamais reconnue consciemment, mais elle le réalisait maintenant, qui avait toujours été présente.

C'était le destin.

Frottant ses mains sur son visage dans une tentative inconsciente d'éloigner cette notion surprenante, la Directrice se dirigea vers sa douche.

Une fois entrée, elle ouvrit les robinets pour permettre à l'eau de jaillir de la pomme de douche. En ajustant quelques boutons de plus, elle créa la bonne quantité de parfum pour remplir la cabine.

Bruyère et lavande avec un soupçon de jasmin. Des odeurs qui lui rappelaient le temps passé avec sa femme dans son manoir. Un temps où les lèvres étaient mêlées et où la passion pouvait s'épanouir.

Enlevant ses robes, Minerva soupira alors qu'elle pénétrait dans les jets d'eau tièdes.

* * *

"Vous réalisez bien sûr que l'occasion parfaite de consommer votre union avec votre femme attend juste derrière cette porte." La voix de Dolores Ombrage résonna depuis la table basse.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur la brochure, "Ouais, je peux y aller et elle peut me découper en morceaux !"

"Ou peut-être que vous pouvez y aller et toucher les siens ?"

Un air de détermination apparu avec un sourire effronté alors qu'Hermione se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

* * *

Être animagus permettait à Minerva d'être la fière détentrice de plusieurs sens améliorés. L'audition était l'un d'eux. Alors qu'elle appliquait du shampoing sur ses cheveux, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

Ouvrant un œil, elle haleta en voyant Hermione se tenir devant la coiffeuse ...

Nue.

"Je ne te dérange pas ?" Elle grinça avec indignation.

Les portes de la douche étaient en verre transparent, il n'y avait donc rien derrière lequel se cacher. Minerva baissa les mains pour couvrir ses avoirs.

La jeune sorcière ne prit pas la peine de se tourner, elle était tout à fait émerveillée par la réflexion du miroir. Avec un air d'indifférence, la jeune femme répondit: "Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout."

Elle se pencha plus près du miroir pour examiner son nez à la recherche de points, offrant à sa femme une autre vue spectaculaire de SES atouts.

La bouche de Minerva s'ouvrit de surprise, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva remplie de savon. Éternuant et crachant, elle ne remarqua pas que les épaules d'Hermione tremblaient du rire de la jeune sorcière.

D'un geste de la tête, la jeune femme rejeta sa crinière sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la douche. Ouvrant la cabine et marchant derrière sa femme toujours en proie à une quinte de toux, la sorcière dit d'une voix douce mais sensuelle: "Je vais te laver le dos."

Minerva n'en revenait pas du culot de cette femme !

Crachotante, elle toussa, "Qu'est-ce que... * halète * tu... * s'étrangle * ... fais ici ? * Tousse *

Elle s'immobilisa soudainement lorsqu'elle sentit des mains douces bouger sur la peau de ses omoplates. Le savon glissait comme de la soie et le gant de toilette qui suivait était... agréable.

"Je te lave le dos."

Se raclant la gorge avec embarras, la Directrice haleta: "Mais je suis nue !"

Elle pouvait entendre de l'amusement dans la voix d'Hermione alors qu'elle répondait: "Moi aussi."

"Mais… mais !" Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit une main douce commencer à lui masser la fesse gauche.

"Oui, tu ... as un cul assez compact." Le gant glissa lentement sur la zone avec douceur, provoquant un frisson qui enveloppa la femme plus âgée.

Les lèvres près de son oreille murmurèrent, "Tu vas bien ?"

La sorcière âgée ferma les yeux. "Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je suis vieille. Je suis nue. Et tu me laves !"

Les lèvres près de son oreille se transformèrent en sourire: "Tu n'es pas vieille, oui tu es nue et oui je te lave ... Et alors ?"

Le tissu glissait maintenant de haut en bas sur son flanc gauche. Au-dessus de ses côtes, de sa hanche au haut de sa cuisse, et enfin remonta sur son ventre.

Le bout des doigts d'Hermione se déplacèrent au-delà du gant pour toucher la douceur satinée de la peau du ventre de Minerva. La jeune femme sentit les muscles de l'abdomen de son épouse trembler et se contracter sous sa main.

"Hermi ..." commença Minerva.

"Chut ... Tout va bien." Roucoula Hermione à l'oreille de sa femme. Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Minerva et sourit alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres minces de la sorcière aînée.

Lentement, sa main déplaça le tissu vers le monticule de Minerva et s'arrêta. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent doucement dans des boucles pleines de savon, conduisant un gémissement profond à s'échapper de la bouche de Minerva.

Hermione plaça son autre main du côté droit de Minerva. Lentement, elle fit trainer ses doigts sur la hanche et les côtes de la sorcière aînée, puis plus haut et vers le centre de son torse jusqu'à ce que cette main repose entre deux seins fermes.

La jeune femme pouvait sentir une bosse de tissu cicatriciel sous ses doigts. Soigneusement, elle trace quatre marques circulaires sur le torse de sa femme.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Elle demanda doucement. Ses doigts bougeaient dans des cercles apaisants, en hauts et en bas sur le corps de sa femme.

Sentant une touche qui l'électrisait et la terrifiait en même temps, la Directrice eut du mal à répondre, "Euh ..." Elle s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, "Ce sont... les marques des... * tousse * ... Stupéfixes."

Hermione se recula légèrement, notant que les marques correspondantes étaient aussi sur le dos de Minerva. Avec beaucoup de soin, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur chacune des marques. Comme si les embrasser dissipait le mal qui avait été fait.

Minerva sentit ses genoux se mettre à trembler. Tant de sensations parcouraient son corps.

Picotements et caresses, feu et glace, lumière aveuglante et taches de ténèbres.

Elle plaça une main contre le mur de la douche pour se soutenir, "Je me sens ..."

Hermione laissa tomber un tendre baiser sur la nuque de sa femme. "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?"

"Tout."

Hermione se serra encore plus près.

Son monticule poussait avec insistance contre les fesses de Minerva, les boucles soyeuses chatouillant la peau sensibilisée.

La jeune sorcière pressa ses seins dans le dos de sa femme. Les mamelons durcis glissèrent avec un délice érotique sur la peau qui réagissait couche après couche en chair de poule.

Le gant de toilette tomba au sol alors que les deux mains d'Hermione glissèrent pour couvrir les seins de Minerva. Les mamelons durcis devinrent encore plus fermes alors que des doigts doux les entouraient et les pinçaient légèrement.

"Ohhhhh." La sorcière plus âgée gémit comme elle se cambrait contre le torse d'Hermione, grognant quand elle entendit un petit gémissement s'échapper des lèvres très embrassables de sa jeune épouse. Elle sentit ces mêmes lèvres bouger sur la peau de son cou et sur son épaule.

"Je te veux."

Les trois mots sortis de la bouche d'Hermione firent trembler les genoux de Minerva. "Je ne peux pas ... rester debout."

Elle gémit alors que les doigts d'Hermione serraient ses mamelons légèrement plus fort, "Ahhhhh."

Soudain, elle sentit le mur de la douche contre son dos alors qu'Hermione l'avait retournée. "Je veux te voir."

Consciente d'elle-même, la femme plus âgée croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Je ... je ..."

Elle fut réduite au silence alors que des lèvres pulpeuses et douces recouvraient les siennes.

Elle sentit des mains déterminées errer de nouveau sur son corps. Touchant, pressant ... cartographiant ses bosses, ses cicatrices, ses endroits secrets.

S'éloignant légèrement, elle murmura: "J'ai des cicatrices et je suis vieille. Je ne suis pas..." Elle s'arrêta, levant les yeux vers la magnifique sirène qui l'avait rejointe sous la douche "... comme toi."

Un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres incroyables alors qu'Hermione répondait dans un murmure, "Non, tu es comme toi. Tu ressembles à la femme dont je suis en train de tomber amoureuse."

Ces mots simples et sincères furent suffisant. Minerva sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux et couler sur ses joues sculptées alors qu'elle regardait la belle créature devant elle. De petits doigts essuyèrent les larmes salées quand elles tombèrent.

La femme plus âgée leva ses propres mains vers le visage de la jeune sorcière. Ses doigts glissèrent avec précaution sur une mâchoire volontaire, un joli petit menton et enfin sur la peau douce de ses joues.

Lentement, elle se pencha et entraîna Hermione dans un baiser profond et sincère. Les bouches étaient enchevêtrées alors que les lèvres bougeaient les unes contre les autres. Une langue glissa entre des lèvres minces, demandant la permission d'entrer.

La permission fut accordée avec enthousiasme quand une bouche s'ouvrit et qu'une autre langue accueillit la première.

Joyeusement, les muscles luisants et mouillés dansaient l'un contre l'autre alors que chaque parcelle de la bouche de l'autre femme était explorée.

L'eau de la douche coulait sur les deux sorcières, éliminant les incertitudes et les peurs, les doutes et les inhibitions, lavant les vieilles croyances et convictions.

Faisant de la place pour des nouvelles.

* * *

Le besoin d'air a tiré les deux femmes de ce baiser déchirant.

Haletante, Minerva murmura: "Tu es tellement ..."

Elle n'arriva pas à finir car elle se retrouva à la réception d'un autre baiser délicieux, "Oh Merlin..."

Hermione sourit alors qu'elle commençait à embrasser tout le long du cou de sa femme. Sa langue fit une pause et s'appuya contre l'artère battante qu'elle avait trouvée.

"Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas ?" Elle grogna alors que ses lèvres continuaient leur voyage. Ses mains commencèrent également leur propre voyage.

Montant et descendant les flancs de Minerva dans un tempo exaspérant. Lentement, délibérément, les bouts des doigts passèrent très près des zones tendres et érogènes.

La femme âgée se tortilla contre les sensations.

Les baisers d'Hermione voyagèrent jusqu'au centre de la poitrine de Minerva et sur les cicatrices qu'elle avait trouvées. S'arrêtant, la jeune femme embrassa tendrement chacune d'elles en disant: "Tu… * embrasse * es… * embrasse *… tellement… * embrasse *… belle… * embrasse *."

Sa bouche se déplaça sur les deux seins qui ornaient fièrement la poitrine de la directrice. Elle sourit en voyant les mamelons roses se colorer sous son regard, les nœuds de chair tendre se gorgeant de sang alors que l'excitation de Minerve grandissait. Léchant ses lèvres avec excitation, Hermione tira un nœud entre ses dents.

"Ohhh Ahhhh!" Cria Minerva alors que sa femme commençait à téter et à tirer sur son mamelon.

Un plaisir exquis déchira le corps de la sorcière plus âgée alors que la jeune femme raclait ses dents à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton sensible. Léchant et suçant, vers le haut et le bas. Les dents se rapprochèrent, tirant le mamelon plus profondément dans sa bouche, suçant plus fort.

"Ahhhhh ..." Minerva se tordit contre le mur de la douche, ses genoux tremblant.

Hermione bougea ses mains et prit sa femme dans ses bras, la gardant debout alors qu'elle continuait sa douce torture sur la poitrine souple et délectable de son épouse.

Jamais un amant n'avait porté autant d'attention à ses seins. En général, ils y faisaient juste une courte pause avant de continuer. Pas avec Hermione : la jeune femme rendait Minerva folle de plaisir.

À la manière d'une toile d'araignée, une sensation très familière parcouru ses terminaisons nerveuses. La sensation grandit comme une spirale ardente dans ses régions les plus basses et remonta.

Elle pulsa et brûla en grandissant. Des vrilles de plaisir s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe et remontèrent pour se concentrer sur le caillou de chair mâché par des dents insistantes.

Une lumière aveuglante emplit l'esprit de Minerva et des éclats de couleur dansèrent derrière ses paupières alors que sa libération approchait rapidement.

Hermione se déplaça sur l'autre mamelon et répéta sa douce, douce torture alors que le corps de Minerva commençait à trembler.

Le dos courbé, la tête rejetée en arrière… ses cheveux étant aplatis contre sa tête et le dos exposé à l'eau de la douche, la Directrice rugit alors que son orgasme se fracassait contre ses sens.

Chaque impulsion délicieuse et agréable brûla à travers ses terminaisons nerveuses excitées, "Ohhhhhh Her ... mione !"

Jamais la jeune sorcière n'avait entendu son nom être chanté d'une manière aussi intense.

C'était une félicité.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les genoux de Minerva finirent par céder. Hermione la serra contre elle. "Je t'ai. Je ne te laisserai pas partir."

Les nombreuses couches de signification que comportait cette phrase firent que les bras de Minerva s'enroulèrent désespérément autour de sa femme. Elle s'accrocher à cette merveilleuse jeune femme comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hermione comprit son geste. Souriante, elle tendit la main pour fermer le robinet. "Viens. Allons au lit. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi."

Les yeux émeraude s'élargirent de surprise, de ravissement et de quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose pas tout à fait définissable.

Pas encore...

Hermione serra doucement les deux mains de Minerva dans les siennes et conduisit lentement sa femme dans la chambre.

* * *

-à suivre

J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre.


End file.
